Kiss & Tell
by silentxshimmer
Summary: Sasuke and his fiance Sakura, his sister Tatiana, along with their friends have moved into a new house. But living this close can turn friendships into more, much more. KibaxOC. SasuxSaku. NaruxHina. ShikaxTem. R&R PLEASE!
1. Home Sweet Home

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did...cause that'd be SO COOL! However, I do own Tatiana . I'm just gonna say this once, it applies to every chapter.**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had been together for almost four years. Since getting engaged the previous month, the couple decided to finally live together. It would be the perfect romantic life, except for the fact that Sasuke's best friends had to move in too, and his younger sister, Tatiana. Not exactly the romantic idea, but they'd have to deal. Right now all the mattered was planning the wedding and their future together. Sasuke and Sakura were envied by many, being stereotyped as the "perfect couple". Always together, never leaving each other's side, they were madly in love with each other. Sakura adored her fiancé, and did anything and everything for him, as Sasuke did for Sakura as well. They referred to each other as their 'one and only'. But, hearing the two talk to each other in stupid voices, call each other baby names, and listening to them fight over who loved who more, can easily annoy the people around them. 

A huge white van sped down the highway, with Sasuke driving and Sakura close by in the passenger seat. The two had their hands on the middle glove-compartment, laced fingers. Tatiana and Kiba sat in the next row of seats, and Shikamaru and Naruto in the back. Tatiana leaned on the window sill, staring blankly out at the trees whipping past the van. It was raining, and the droplets painted the van windows with spots. Rain always put Tatiana in a gloom. She folded her arms and let out a deep sigh.

"When are we getting there?" Tatiana asked, coming out of her daydream. Sakura turned around with a smile and replied,

"In about ten minutes," and turned back. She leaned over and kissed her fiancé on the cheek, and smiled.

"Get a room, seriously." Tatiana said. She turned back to the window, sighed, and stared at the black clouds above. She crossed her legs and leaned on the window pane. Ever since her brother started dating Sakura, he was always with her. Tatiana had always been the only woman in Sasuke's life, aside from their mother, and the two were inseparable. Then, he met Sakura. They became attached, and Tatiana hardly had time with her older brother. She longed for the bond they shared before Sakura came into the picture. She always promised Sasuke would be the only man she would ever trust and truly love, as well as Itachi, because of the actions of their father, she had a hard time trusting men. Tatiana liked Sakura a lot, and they got along well, but she missed spending quality time with her brother. The van took a sharp turn, and Tatiana was jolted to the right. The turn bounced Tatiana into Kiba, and Tatiana, attempting to keep her balance, grabbed his hand. She looked down at her hand, then up at Kiba, who was giving her a funny look.

"Heh, sorry, hard turn." Tatiana said, embarrassed.

"It's no problem, I actually haven't had a girl hold my hand in months, so it kind of a relief." Kiba joked. Tatiana laughed, and smiled at him. Kiba smiled back. "You can let go of my hand now, by the way." He said. Tatiana blushed and turned away, taking her hand with her. She turned back to the window, and gazed outside. The rain had stopped, except for a mist, and the sun was slowly peeking out of the clouds. Kiba looked back at Tatiana. Although only 17, Tatiana was a beautiful young woman. She was about 5'7, a good size for her age, and big honey eyes. She had lightly tanned skin, and black hair, with tints of brown and auburn in the sunlight, that went just above the middle of her back.

The van slowed to a rolling stop, and parked. Sakura announced they were at the new house. Sakura climbed out of her seat, and raced around the other side to meet Sasuke. She jumped on him and flung her arms around his neck. They shared a kiss, and laced their hands again. Tatiana and Kiba made their way out of the van, and she walked around to the back to let Naruto and Shikamaru out.

"Finally! Do you know what it's like to sit uncomfortably close to this guy?" Shikamaru asked, brushing himself off.

"Fortunately, no I don't, and I don't plan to either." Tatiana said. "Now both of you, help me and Kiba get the bags." The boys took the heavier bags from the trunk, and Tatiana took both hers and Sakura's suitcases from the roof of the van. Tatiana, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba followed Sakura and Sasuke down the driveway to the house. They all stared in awe when they saw their new home. A huge brown mansion stood in front of them. It was a big difference than living in different hotels and apartments.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful!" Tatiana exclaimed.

"It's amazing," Kiba said after her.

"Stop staring and get in here you two!" Sasuke called from the doorway. The two of them ran with their bags toward the doorway. When they stepped into the house, they were stunned by the decor. They were currently in the grand entrance. In front of them was a very lovely formal living room, with furniture underneath covers. The entire floor was hardwood, and the walls were painted a deep maroon. Attached to the living room was a formal dining room. A cherry wood table stood in the middle, with six matching chairs standing on top of it. A blue and white kitchen opened up next to the dining room. It had an island and a breakfast bar. It was absolutely beautiful. Off the kitchen was a small hallway, with a large bathroom on one side. At the end of the hall was a huge living room. It had a large tan sectional couch, that hadn't been connected yet, and two blue recliners that were in the spare room. On the other end of the room, there was a giant big screen television. Off the living room was a back door. It let off onto the deck, which was connected to a huge above ground pool. Also on the first floor was a game room, and a spare room, about the size of the first living room.

Tatiana sat down on her suitcase, and leaned her head on the wall behind her.

"Tired?" Kiba asked, smiling at Tatiana. Tatiana nodded. Kiba held out his hand and helped her up. "Sorry, but you need to help the rest of us carry all of this crap upstairs." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Tatiana said, and leaned over to pick up her suitcase. As she bent over, two small black straps from Tatiana's underwear were visible from the sides of Tatiana's jeans. Kiba leaned his head over, getting a better look at them. He smiled to himself, and rolled his suitcase to the stairway. Tatiana followed, followed by Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They all made their way up the two stairways that led to the upstairs bedrooms. When everyone made it up the stairs, they all stopped in the large hallway and looked around.

"So whose room is whose?" Kiba asked, looking around.

"Well that's pretty much your decision. I'll show you all the rooms, then you guys can pick." Sasuke said, making his way down the right end of the hallway. Everyone left their suitcases on the hall, and followed. Sasuke led them to the last room in the hall. He opened the door to reveal a large room. It had a white carpet and pale blue walls. On one end was a small fireplace, with two tan chairs in front of it. It had a small window seat on the huge bay window on the left wall. On the other end of the room was a large full-sized bed. There were cream colored posts on all four sides. Off the bedroom was a large bathroom. It was brown and cream. It had beautiful tile, and a large walk-in shower and a jet bath.

"Oh hell yeah, this is mine!" Tatiana exclaimed, falling back on the bed.

"Okay, Tatiana, this is your room." Sasuke said, and walked out with everyone else. The next room was next to Tatiana's. It was the largest room, with cream colored carpeting. It had a beautiful fireplace opposite the bed. It had two bathrooms, both white and maroon with jet baths and walk-in showers. It had a large king sized bed in the middle. There was a huge window behind the bed, that overlooked the entire front yard.

"I'm guessing this is our room?" Sakura asked, holding Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a smile.

"Well yeah. It's the only place I figured I could actually have some time in a bathroom." Sasuke joked. Sakura playfully hit him in the arm, and set her suitcase in the bedroom. Sasuke led the remaining housemates down the hallway. The next room was smaller than the others. It had white walls, and a navy blue carpet. There was a large bed in one corner. It also had a large window, on the opposite side of the room. This room also had it's own bathroom, and a small fireplace on one side.

"I'll take this one, it's pretty good sized for me." Shikamaru said, and wheeled his suitcase in. Now only Naruto and Kiba remained without rooms. Naruto took the next room, the smallest, that had the same features as Shikamaru's room, except it was mostly decorated in greens and browns. The last room belonged to Kiba. It was on the opposite end of the hallway, and was the second largest room. It had pale tan walls, and dark red carpet. There was a large king sized bed, and a huge bay window on one wall. Kiba stepped into his room and began unpacking, along with everyone else.

Tatiana unzipped one of her suitcases. It was filled to the top with clothes. Tatiana was currently sitting in her large walk-in closet in her bathroom, cross- legged on the floor. She carefully took out articles of clothing, one by one, and began to organize her closet. She repeated this task with all of her suitcases. Eventually, her closet was full, and she walked out into her new bedroom. She ran her hand across her bed as she walked by it, and looked around her room in awe. It was amazing.

Tatiana Uchiha had always grown up privileged, her family being very wealthy, but she had never had a home like this one. She and Sasuke grew up in a large estate with their parents, less expensive than the current home. The always had the luxury of being wealthy, but were limited to what they could call their own. Their parents were careful not to spoil them, and brought them up as middle- class children. After their father ran off with another woman, their mother was left to care for them. They still had the money, for it was their mother who made most of it. Unfortunately, she died when Tatiana was only 15. She left the fortune to Sasuke and Tatiana, as well as Itachi, who went off on his own, and when Tatiana graduated high school, they moved into the current home. Tatiana examined every corner of her room, satisfied by it all. She walked over to her large window, and placed her hand on the pane. Her window overlooked the large backyard. The sun shone on the pool below, creating sparkled ripples in the water. She suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Tatiana?" Tatiana jumped at the voice. She turned around to see Kiba standing in the middle of her room. Kiba was Sasuke's best friend. They had known each other since elementary school. He was four years older than Tatiana, at the just legal age of 21. He was an attractive young man, with brown hair, with wispy bangs that fell in his eyes. He wasn't exactly the tallest man, but he was good-looking all the same. Tatiana smiled, still standing at the window. Kiba walked over to her and looked outside. He looked over at Tatiana, who was gazing dreamily out the window. "It's incredible, isn't it? I wasn't expecting this place to be so damn huge!" Kiba exclaimed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. I mean, I grew up in a place like this, a little smaller, but it was never really my own, ya know?" Tatiana asked, turning to Kiba. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd end up living in a place like this." Kiba said. "I always thought that after college I'd end up broke living in a run-down apartment." He said with a laugh. Tatiana laughed.

"Well then you're pretty lucky you're here then, aren't you?" Tatiana said, and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I definitely am." Kiba replied softly. She smiled back, and looked into his eyes. They were stunning, and she couldn't look away. Suddenly, her trance was interrupted by a familiar voice saying her name. She turned away, to see Sakura standing in her doorway. Sakura raised an eyebrow when she saw Kiba standing a mere foot away from Tatiana.

"What's going on in here?" Sakura asked. Tatiana snatched her hand off Kiba's shoulder. She blushed a light pink, and let out a nervous laugh.

"Nothing, we were just looking outside. It's really nice out there." Tatiana said. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Okay, well anyway, we're all going downstairs to clean the house, and you two need to help out." Sakura said, and walked out of the room. Kiba playfully and gently hit Tatiana on her back, and smiled.

"Well let's go then," He said, and pushed her forward. She playfully hit him back, and walked. They walked out of Tatiana's room and down the long hallway. Kiba walked behind Tatiana, his hands in his pockets. He watched her as she walked, admiring the way her hips swayed gently as she walked. They made their way downstairs, and into the living room, where everyone waited. When Tatiana and Kiba got into the living room, Sasuke announced what needed to be done.

"Alright, well let's get started." Sasuke said, and stood up from the couch.

"Why are we cleaning? The house looks fine!" Tatiana exclaimed, folding her arms.

"I know it's only the first day, but the furniture needs to get arranged, and it's incredibly dusty in here. So that's why we need to clean." Sasuke replied. Tatiana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. There was a lot to do to get the entire house arranged and cleaned. It was a very large house, but with all of them working together, it wouldn't be too long. Sasuke explained what needed to be done, and everyone got to work.

Tatiana made her way to the kitchen, and began wiping off the counters with a rag. Sakura started in the dining room, shining the table and chairs. Shikamaru began to vacuum the stairway, which would take quite some time, for it was a very large staircase. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba began working on moving the furniture in the living room.

"So Tatiana, what do you think of the house?" Sakura asked, sitting on her knees next to the table.

"It's amazing. I didn't imagine it to be so beautiful!" Tatiana replied. She stood up, brushing off her knees, and took a moment to watch the boys move furniture. Naruto was huffing and puffing, trying to move a leather arm chair to the other side of the room. He dropped one side, landing on his foot, and let out a loud screech.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto yelled, hopping on one foot, holding the one the chair had fallen on. Shikamaru and Kiba were moving the large couch, when Kiba dropped his side, to point and laugh at the hurt Naruto. Shikamaru groaned, holding up one side by himself.

"Kiba, you dumbass, you're making things worse!" Tatiana exclaimed jokingly, laughing as she walked into the kitchen.

"Shut it, Tatiana, I'm just having fun." He joked back. The boys continued to move the furniture. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke finished pushing a chair to his liking, and walked to the front door. He opened it, to see his older look-alike brother, Itachi, standing with a small box in his hands.

"Sup little bro?" Itachi said, messing up Sasuke's hair. Tatiana heard her brother's voice, and immediately perked up. She poked her head around the corner, to see her older brother in the doorway. A big smile spread across her face, and she ran to the door.

"Itachi!" Tatiana exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "I've missed you!"

"Hey, I missed you too." He said when she let go.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, leading him inside. Sasuke closed the door, and went back to moving the furniture.

"I came to help you guys move in, and by the looks of it," Itachi began, looking around the living room. Naruto was sitting on the floor, rubbing his foot, and Shikamaru was attempting to find a way to hold up the couch by himself, while Kiba stood beside the couch, stretching, and acting like he had done a ton of work. "I came just in time." He finished, walking over to the couch that Kiba was supposed to be helping with. Kiba shrugged it off, and walked to the kitchen, and over to the fridge to get a drink.

"Oh please, you act like you're exhausted." Tatiana said, taking glasses out of a cardboard box, and putting them up in the cabinets. Kiba leaned on the counter next to her.

"Hey, you try lifting the couch." He stated, sipping his drink. "It's not as easy as it looks." He added. Tatiana rolled her eyes, and stretched up to place glasses on the next shelf up. She grunted, and stood on her tip-toes, trying to reach the cabinet. She strained to reach it, then gave up.

"Sakura, can you bring me over a chair to stand on?" Tatiana asked, turning to the pink-haired woman on the floor. Her head popped up.

"What?" She asked, gripping the counter for support as she stood up.

"Don't bother, I'll got it." Kiba said, and squatted behind Tatiana. Tatiana suddenly felt Kiba's arms around her waist, and she felt herself be lifted.

"What the hell, Kiba. You could've warned me!" Tatiana exclaimed, placing the glasses up on the shelf. He brought her down, his arms still around her waist.

"You need to work out or something, you're light as a feather." Kiba said, patting her tummy. Tatiana playfully kicked him, and the two began to laugh. Itachi looked over at the two in the kitchen. He smiled and looked back at Sasuke.

"Hey, dude, are they dating?" Itachi asked, poking his brother in the shoulder. Sasuke turned to Itachi.

"Who?" He asked. Itachi pointed to Kiba and Tatiana in the kitchen.

"Those two, they seem pretty close." Itachi stated. Sasuke let out a laugh.

"Are you kidding? Hell no, they're always like that. They're like siblings almost. It's kind of annoying, the way they tease each other and argue." Sasuke answered, going back to arranging the furniture. Kiba began to walk back into the living room when Tatiana called him back.

"Wait, I still need you. I have another box to put up." She said. He rolled his eyes, and whined as he walked back into the kitchen. "Oh you big baby, I think you can handle it." She said. He walked over, and picked her up again, while she placed glasses up on the shelf.

"This re-arranging is such a drag." Shikamaru stated, pushing a side-table over beside the couch. He placed a lamp atop the table, and clicked it on.

"Hey Itachi," Naruto called. Itachi looked over.

"Yeah?" Itachi replied.

"What's in the box?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Tatiana come here," Itachi called to his little sister. Kiba put her down and she walked over. Itachi handed her the box, and told her to open it. Inside, was a beautiful music box, made of cherry wood, and had a rose carved onto the lid. Tatiana looked up at her brother.

"How did you find this?" She asked softly.

"I took it out of mom's room when dad came and took everything after she died. I wanted to give it to you when you moved in here." Itachi replied. Tatiana latched around her brother.

"Oh my God, thank you so much, Itachi. I thought this was lost!" She exclaimed, looking down at the music box.

"Guys, come on. The party's at 6:30, we have to finish this." Sasuke stated. Tatiana rolled her eyes, and went back to the kitchen.


	2. Forget Her, Remember Me

It was around 6:30, and everyone was arriving at the house for the party. Sasuke and Tatiana's family came, mostly aunts, uncles, and cousins, and Itachi of course, who had been there since the cleaning. Shikamaru and Naruto's family came as well, and his girlfriend of three years, Hinata Hyuuga, along with mutual friends everyone shared. Somehow in the mix of guests, Kiba's ex girlfriend, by the name of Ino Yamanaka, showed up.

Sakura was in the living room, sitting on the couch talking to her best friend, Tenten. She was showing off her engagement ring, and Tenten was squealing over it like a little girl. Tenten had been married for about four months to Neji Hyuuga. The two had dated all through high school, and were engaged soon after. Hinata was cuddled up to Naruto on the other couch, for she hadn't seen him for a few weeks because of him getting ready to move in. The two didn't live together, for some reason, they decided they didn't need to. Hinata still lived with her mother, and before the mansion, Naruto had lived in a tiny apartment. He didn't want Hinata to have to stay in a place like that, so they decided to live apart.

Tatiana stood next to the counter, filling a cup with fruit punch from a large bowl on the counter. She looked around the kitchen, her family and friends all around her. It felt like home again, and Tatiana smiled to herself. Even without her parents there, Tatiana felt happy with her loved ones around. As she looked around the room, however, one particular person caught her attention. It was Kiba, who was leaned against the wall in the hallway. She bit her lip, blushing slightly. She smiled at him, and he gave her a quick wave and a smiled back. Ino couldn't help but notice the two smiling at each other.

Ino and Kiba had dated for about 5 months, and seemed to be going pretty well. Then, things got ugly when Ino cheated on Kiba. Kiba dumped her as soon as he found out, and Ino was still crazy about him. Ino was stereotyped as a "bimbo", but almost all the time that was pretty much how she was. She was tall, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was 21 years old, and wore the clothes of a 16 year old. Currently, she wore a very short denim miniskirt, and a white and pink tank top, where she made sure her 'real' cleavage was visible. Ino stood up from her chair, and walked over to Kiba. As she walked by Tatiana, she gave her a slight shove to the side, to make sure she wasn't moving in on "her man". Tatiana stepped back and scoffed at Ino's rudeness. She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen, setting her drink on the counter and watching Ino walk towards Kiba. Ino walked to Kiba, and gave him a flirty push on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Hey Kiba, long time no see." She said, with a ditzy laugh. She inched closer to him, and he attempted to lean back, but was pinned against the wall.

"Oh, hi Ino. Why are you here?" He exclaimed. Ino flashed him a sly smile, and playfully poked him.

"To see you, silly. I mean, obviously you still like me." Ino said, placing her hand on his waist. Kiba pushed her hand off.

"No! Ino, you cheated on me. I'm not going to forgive you, and I don't even like you! Not as a girlfriend or even a friend!" Kiba exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. He looked over at the counter at Tatiana. She looked at him concerned, and he mouthed the words "Help me" to her. She nodded, and walked towards him and Ino. As she approached them, Ino moved closer to Kiba, attempting to 'protect' him from Tatiana.

"Kiba, can you come help me with something?" Tatiana asked sweetly, with a smile. Kiba smiled back at her, and began to speak, but was interrupted by Ino.

"No! He's busy, go ask your brother. Isn't it past your bedtime anyway?" Ino said, in an intimidating tone. Tatiana stepped back, and whispered "Sorry" to Kiba. He smiled at her, blushing slightly. Ino looked at Kiba's face. He was clearly staring at Tatiana as she walked away.

"Oh, so that's why you don't like me? You like her? She's, what, 15?" Ino exclaimed, placing her hand on her hip.

"She's 17, and yes, I do like her. You have a problem with that?" Kiba said angrily. Ino raised an eyebrow, and got in Kiba's face.

"You're 21! If you're attracted to her, then she's obviously a little slut to attract older men." Ino said. That was it. Kiba lashed out at Ino. He pushed her away from him, and got in her face.

"She is not a slut! She's a sweet and beautiful girl. Oh, and before you call anyone a slut, maybe you should take a good long look in the mirror, Ino!" Kiba yelled, and walked away from her. Ino's mouth dropped open. She grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him back.

"Wait," She said. She pulled him in and kissed him. Tatiana watched in shock as Kiba and Ino kissed. Her eyes began to water, and she turned around the corner of the kitchen, leaning against the wall. Kiba pushed Ino off of him, and glared at her.

"Ino! You're disgusting! Stay the fuck away from me!" Kiba said, and walked away. Ino walked towards the kitchen, Cleary pissed off. She turned the corner, and saw Tatiana, who's eyes were tearing up. She smirked, and purposely got Tatiana's attention by shoving her. Tatiana looked up to see Ino before her. Ino wiped her lips, and flicked her fingers at Tatiana, trying to get her angry. Tatiana held back from doing anything she would regret. After all, if she hurt Ino, Kiba would get mad.

"Aww, are you crying?" Ino asked in a sarcastic tone. Tatiana didn't say anything, just folded her arms and leaned on the wall.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't mess with someone else's boyfriend. You're still a little girl, Tatiana. Don't mess with the big people." Ino said, in a baby voice. Tatiana just glared at Ino. "Oh, okay. You're a big tough girl, huh? Please, Tatiana, you're so pathetic. You honestly think Kiba likes you? He would never go for anyone like you, he's not into slutty girls." Ino said. Tatiana let out a scoff.

"Well he dated you," Tatiana said with a smirk. Ino's mouth dropped open. She reared back, and threw her drink on Tatiana's chest. Tatiana looked down at her now wet shirt, and got off the wall. She walked towards Ino, and Ino stepped back, clearly intimidated. Tatiana pointed a finger at Ino.

"Listen here, you little whore. Kiba doesn't like you. I'm sorry to say, but he got over you the second you broke up. I know your little brain can't quite comprehend that, but it's the truth. So get your skanky ass home, and stay the fuck away from my house, you got that?!" Tatiana said, through clenched teeth. She reached up and smacked Ino across the face. Ino pushed Tatiana back, but Tatiana was clearly stronger. She pushed Ino to the ground, and began repeatedly throwing punches everywhere she could. Ino yelled, causing Kiba to notice what was going on. Sasuke heard the commotion as well, and ran into the kitchen. Kiba covered his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. After all, Ino deserved it. Sasuke got down on the floor, and attempted to pull his sister off Ino. Kiba got down as well, and helped split the two apart. Ino stood up, and wiped blood from her mouth. Tatiana stood up as well. Kiba held Tatiana back from punching Ino again, even though he enjoyed it. Tatiana squirmed and tried to get out of Kiba's arms.

"Let go! Let me kick that bitch's ass!" Tatiana exclaimed, trying to break out of Kiba's grip. Kiba fought hard, and held Tatiana back from swinging at Ino again, as much as he wanted her to.

"Ino, I don't even know why you ended up here in the first place, but you need to leave." Sasuke said, pointing towards the front door. Ino scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! Your obnoxious bitch little sister attacks me, and I have to leave?" Ino asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't you dare call my sister a bitch! Get out! Now!" Sasuke yelled. Ino scoffed, and turned to leave. On her way out the door, she turned back to Tatiana. She smirked, and leaned her face near Tatiana. She leaned her head back, and spit in Tatiana's face. Tatiana stood, her mouth open, and still in Kiba's grasp. She flung Kiba's arms off and ran at Ino. She pushed her to the doorway, opened the door, and pushed Ino out. Ino stumbled down the stairs.

"Stay the fuck out of my house, whore." Tatiana said. "And I won't spit back because I actually have class." Tatiana slammed the door, and walked back inside. She wiped her face with her sleeve, removing Ino's disgusting spit off her face. As Tatiana walked back into the house, the other guests clapped at Tatiana's victory over Ino. Tatiana smiled at the applause.

"Dude, she kicks ass!" Itachi exclaimed, raising his cup of punch. The other guests laughed.

"Tatiana, I can't thank you enough for getting Ino out of here." Kiba said, approaching Tatiana. Tatiana folded her arms, and walked away. Kiba followed her, wondering why she was ignoring him.

Tatiana walked through the dining room, and to the backdoor. She opened it, and walked outside onto the deck

"Tatiana!" Kiba called repeatedly after her. Tatiana walked to the end of the deck, next to the pool, and turned around to face Kiba.

"What?" Tatiana asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong, Tatiana?" Kiba asked, confused. Tatiana rolled her eyes, and sat down on a chair. Kiba stood before her.

"Why do you even care that I'm upset? You were all over Ino in the hallway, why don't you go after her, Kiba?" Tatiana said, turning away.

"Tatiana, what are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"I saw you guys kiss in the hallway earlier. You don't have to act stupid." Tatiana said, folding her arms.

"I didn't kiss her, Tatiana." Kiba said. Tatiana looked up at him. He had a very serious face. "She forced herself on me. I pushed her away. You must have missed it." Kiba continued.

"Oh," Tatiana said softly. She stood up next to Kiba, and looked into the water in the pool. The blue moonlight shone beautifully on it. She watched the ripples sparkle. Kiba came up and stood beside her.

"Tatiana," Kiba began. Tatiana looked at him. The sparkling ripples shone on his face, creating a beautiful picture on his face. "Why would you be upset if I was back with Ino?" Kiba asked, turning to Tatiana. The pool shone the same beautiful reflection on Tatiana's face.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't like her...she's not good enough for you. You deserve better than that." Tatiana replied, scuffing her foot on the deck. There was a moment of awkward silence, until Kiba broke the quietness of the night.

"Is it because you like me, Tatiana?" Kiba asked, moving closer to Tatiana. Tatiana's heart dropped. She swallowed hard, and looked up at Kiba. His lips shaped into a small smile. Tatiana smiled back.

"No way! Um….I..I don't.." Tatiana stammered for a bit. She let out a deep sigh, and turned to him. "Yes. I care because I like you... a lot. Happy?" Tatiana asked, blushing a deep red. Kiba let out a small laugh. Tatiana's smile faded. He was laughing at her. He must've thought she was a dork. He sighed, and looked at Tatiana in her big honey eyes. He took her hands in his, and moved closer to her.

"Well that makes this a whole lot easier on me." He began. Tatiana looked at him confused. What was he talking about? He smiled at her. "Tatiana," He started. "I like you too." Kiba revealed. Tatiana was taken back for a moment. Had he really just said that? Tatiana couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Y-you like me too? Are you serious?" Tatiana said, in shock. He moved his hands to her waist, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm as serious as could ever be, Tatiana." He said, leaning his forehead to hers. Tatiana leaned her head up, and touched her lips to his. He returned the kiss, as Tatiana wrapped her arms around his neck. Tatiana felt herself smile as she softly kissed him. She could feel his lips form into a small smile as well. She pulled away slowly, and looked up at him, still holding him close, and smiled. He smiled back down at her. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes with his index finger. The moon sparkled off her eyes in a beautiful reflection.

"Tatiana?" Kiba asked. Tatiana nodded.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Kiba asked, a big smile on his face. Tatiana's heart skipped a beat. She swallowed hard, and flashed him a big smile.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, jumping up, her arms still around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he held her back, holding her up. She leaned in kissed him softly, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually with him. The two had been flirting a lot, but she never thought it would eventually turn into a relationship. He kissed her back, closing his eyes as well. Tatiana pulled away and smiled at him. He set her down, and still held her tightly around her waist.

"Are you sure, Kiba? I mean, I'm 17. Are you sure this is what you really want?" Tatiana asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure. I don't care how old you are, Tatiana. That's not what matters to me. What matters to me is what kind of person you are, and you're the kind of person that I want." Kiba replied, taking Tatiana's hands in his. Tatiana looked down at their laced hands. She smiled to herself.

"That's really sweet, Kiba." Tatiana said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. Suddenly, they heard the sliding door open from the other side of the deck. Tatiana quickly took her hands back, and sat down on a chair behind her. Kiba sat down on the chair next to her. Sasuke's head poked out of the doorway.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, stepping outside. He walked towards Tatiana and Kiba, and leaned on the deck railing.

"Just trying to cool off from that fight. Kiba was just helping me." Tatiana said, and smiled sweetly at her brother. Sasuke walked over to Tatiana and messed up the top of her hair. Tatiana playfully slapped his hand away.

"Quit it, Sasuke!" She said with a laugh. Kiba laughed.

"Get back inside, the party isn't even over." Sasuke stated, walking to the door. When he went inside, Tatiana turned to Kiba.

"You're sure about this?" She asked. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I already told you I was." He said, taking her hand, and squeezing it. She smiled, and he let go as they walked in the house, and joined the rest of the party.


	3. Sex, Love, & Secrets

It had been about a week since the move in. Everyone had adjusted quite well to the new house. Everyone had made their bedrooms their own, with their own personal touches and such. It was rather late at night, about 11:30, and Tatiana was sitting cross-legged in the middle of her floor, her radio on quietly, and she was looking through a photo album. The only light in the room was what was emerging from the bathroom, and a few candles across the room. On the current page, there was a picture of her mother and father, his arms wrapped around her waist. In front of them were the three children, when they were much younger, Itachi on the left, and Sasuke on the right. In her mother's arms was a two year old Tatiana. She had a big smile and had her hand on Itachi's head, grabbing his hair. Somehow, Itachi was still smiling for the photo. Tatiana found herself laughing quietly laughing at the photo. She turned the page, and there was a picture of Sasuke and Tatiana, when she was about 7, and Sasuke was 11. They were sitting on their front lawn, and Tatiana was kissing his cheek. She smiled at the picture, as it brought back memories of her childhood. A slow song came on the radio, and she began to sing softly as she looked through the album.

_Cause the way I feel at night_

_Lose control and let you stay_

_Cause I could take you in my arms_

_And never let go_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I can only wonder how_

_Touching you would make me feel_

_But if I take that chance right now_

_Tomorrow will you want me still_

_So I should keep this to myself_

_And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_And I know it's not right_

_So I guess I should try_

_To do what I should do_

_But I'll fall in love_

_Fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_So I should keep this to myself_

_And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love_

_I could fall in love, with you_

The song faded out, and her mind drifted to thoughts of her and Kiba. The words to the song made her think of him.

"You have a beautiful voice."

Tatiana jerked her head to her doorway and saw Kiba leaning against it. She smiled at him, and motioned for him to come sit with her. He got off the doorway and walked over to where she was sitting. He sat down beside her, and began looking at the pictures with her.

"How long were you standing there?" She asked, embarrassed.

"Since you starting singing to the radio." He replied. "You really do have a nice voice, Tatiana." He said, looking at her. She looked at him, and blushed as she smiled.

"Heh. Thank you. I don't really sing in front of people." She said. They smiled at one another. He leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss, placing her hand on his cheek. She played with the tufts of hair on the back of his neck. He bit her lip, asking for entrance, and she gave it to him. He tongue slipped into her mouth and played with hers. Tatiana had butterflies in her stomach as they kissed. She always did, just the way he kissed her, made her feel amazing. They slowly pulled away from each other.

"When should we tell your brother about all this?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said. "I'm jus afraid of what he'll think." She added.

"Well, I'll wait as long as you want to." He stated. "Everyone is asleep." He stated, stroking her cheek. "Do you wanna catch a movie with me downstairs?" Tatiana nodded.

"That sounds fun," She said, and stood up with him. She walked over to her vanity and blew out the candles, and followed Kiba downstairs.

The movie had been on for about an hour. Tatiana leaned her head on Kiba's shoulder, as she was somewhat tired. He looked down at her, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes with his thumb. She looked back up at him. The light from the television shimmered a beautiful shade of blue on his face. He smiled, and leaned his face to hers. She closed her eyes, and touched her face to his. He leaned in more, and touched his lips to hers. She returned the sensation, and kissed him. They kissed again, and Tatiana reached her hand up to his face, she stroked his cheek, and wrapped her hand around his neck. She put more pressure on his lips, and parted his with her tongue. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she grabbed his hand. She raised his arm above her, and he gently pushed her onto her back. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and another on the back of his head. She softly stroked his hair, and he held her waist. They became heated in their passionate kiss, and Tatiana slipped off her t- shirt, revealing her lacy black bra. She suddenly pulled away from their kiss, and stroked his cheek.

"What do you say we take this somewhere more private?" Tatiana smiled. Kiba smiled back, and took her hand. They got off the couch and walked towards the stairs. They made their way up the first set of stairs, when Kiba swung her around in front of him and pushed her to the wall on the landing. He raised her arms above her, still holding them, and pressed his lips onto hers. Tatiana pushed his hands away and wrapped hers around his neck. He ran his hands up and down her waist. She pulled away, grabbed his hand, and led him up the stairs. They got to the hallway, and he grabbed her waist again, pushing her towards his bedroom. They kissed again, a passionate kiss, and Tatiana put one arm back to open his bedroom door.

"Shh, we have to be quiet." Tatiana giggled, as he pushed her into his bedroom. The door swung open and he backed her up into the wall. Still in a passionate kiss, Tatiana began to un-button Kiba's shirt. She un-did the last one, and threw his shirt to the floor. He swung her around, and pushed her towards the bed. He pushed her onto her back on the bed, and she rolled into the bed. He pushed himself up, and grabbed her waist, bringing her to him. Both sitting up on their knees, Tatiana wrapped her arms around his neck, while he un-did his pants. He threw them to the floor, and held her waist. He slipped his hands down the sides of her sweatpants, and slid them off. He pushed her onto her back, and placed himself on top of her.

"Tatiana," He said, looking down at her, his forehead leaning on hers. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked, his lips skimming hers. She closed her eyes, and kissed him gently.

"More than I've wanted anything in the world." She said, wrapping her arms around his back.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Perfect." She whispered, kissing him softly. She wanted to feel this close to him forever.

* * *

She had been asleep for a mere 15 minutes, when she woke up and realized she was in Kiba's room. Tatiana rolled to her side, closer to Kiba, and wrapped one arm across his chest. She leaned on his shoulder. Kiba closed his eyes, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her softly, and spoke to her. 

"Tatiana, I need to tell you something," He spoke softly.

"What? Is something wrong?" Tatiana asked, concerned.

"No, not at all. I've just always wanted to tell you this. But ever since you grabbed my hand in the van on the way here, I can't stop thinking about you. Something about you attracts me to you, I don't know what, but you're all I can think about now." Kiba said, wrapping his arms tighter around her. Tatiana smiled at him.

"Does it ruin this moment if I said I was afraid to feel the same way?" She asked.

"Why would you be afraid? You were fine when I asked you to be my girlfriend, Tatiana." He asked. She sat up a bit, and rested her head on his chest.

"I've always promised myself since I was little that Sasuke and Itachi would be the only men I would ever truly love and trust, because of the way my dad walked out on my mom." She revealed. Kiba brushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

"Didn't you ever think you would find another man someday that you would fall in love with?" He asked.

"Not until I met you, Kiba." She replied, and kissed his chest. "Do you care for me?" She asked. Kiba lifted her head, and kissed her.

"I love you." He said. She kissed him back. And smiled.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you aren't going to change your mind?" Tatiana asked, holding him close.

"As sure as I will ever be." He said. Tatiana held him close and kissed him.

"Then I love you too." She said with a smile. She rested her head on his chest, with her arms around his waist, and closed her eyes. He laid his head on hers, and held her close. He took one arm away to grab the comforter. He placed it over both of them, and held her again. He gently kissed her eyes. He looked at the clock which read 1:05. He soon found himself drifting to sleep.

"Tatiana wake up!" A voice said in her ear. Tatiana let out a small whine and rolled over. Now, she was getting frantically pushed by whomever was waking her up.

"Tatiana, you need to wake up, now!" The voice said. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Kiba in front of her, with a worried look on his face. She sat up and looked at the clock.

"Kiba? It's 5:00 in the morning, and we've only slept four hours, why are you waking me up?" She said with a yawn. He was rushing around the room picking up Tatiana's clothes from the night before. He threw them on the bed.

"Get up, get dressed, and get out." Kiba said. Tatiana's mouth dropped open.

"What's is your problem?!" Tatiana said, putting her shirt on. Kiba rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed.

"We had sex, Tatiana. Unless you want your brother to find out, then I suggest you go to your bedroom and pretend you were there all night. Sasuke's getting up at six with Sakura and the other guys to go out for breakfast in a town that's an hour away, I heard them talking about it. I'm gonna pretend I don't feel well, and all you have to do and say that you'll take care of me. Then, we have the house to ourselves. Get it?" Kiba said with a smirk. Tatiana smiled and nodded at her lover.

"I get it, then I'll see you in a few hours." She said. They both stood up. He held her close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Kiba." Tatiana said, and kissed him. He kissed her back, and opened her mouth with his tongue. She closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. He gently pushed her back onto the bed, and positioned himself on top of her. He pulled away from her, stroked her cheek, and smiled.

"I love you too, Tatiana." He said back.

"Why do I have to leave? Why can't we just lay here for a little bit. I love being this close to you." Tatiana asked, combing her fingers through his hair.

"When everyone's gone, we can do this, trust me." Kiba said. They got up, and Tatiana made her way to the door. Holding Kiba's hand, she turned around and kissed him. She walked out, and made her way down the hallway. He watched her until she got to her room. She turned around in her doorway and blew him a kiss. He made a catching motion with his fist, and shut his door.

Tatiana walked to her bed. She lifted her blankets and messed them up a bit, to make it more believable that she slept there. She climbed into her bed and laid her head down onto her soft pillow. She rolled over to her side. It was hard to fall asleep without Kiba beside her. She felt so safe, so secure, when he was holding her. She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. She wanted Kiba on top of her. She loved the feeling of his skin on hers, and the warmth of his body on hers. She took the second pillow she had on her bed and held it close to her. Feeling like Kiba was there was the only way she could sleep.


	4. Letting It Out

Tatiana woke up the next morning at 8:00. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Suddenly, she remembered what Kiba had told her earlier that morning. She quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. She opened her door and ran down the hallway to Kiba's bedroom. She opened the door with a smile, but was confused when she didn't see Kiba in his room. She looked in his bathroom as well, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh-no. What if he forgot about it and went out with them?" Tatiana said to herself. It seemed as though she was right. "This is why I can only trust Sasuke." Tatiana made her way out of his bedroom and back down the hallway. She decided to have breakfast anyway, and walked down the first set of stairs. She could hear the TV from the second family room blasting a movie, so she decided to see what it was. As she made her way down the second set, she could hear someone walking in the kitchen. She smiled, and ran around the corner to the kitchen. Sure, enough, there was Kiba, getting his own breakfast. Tatiana ran to the kitchen and covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" Tatiana giggled. Kiba smiled and guessed.

"Naruto?" He laughed. Tatiana threw her hands back and laughed. Kiba turned around and smiled at Tatiana.

"Am I that annoying?!" Tatiana asked, her hands on her hips. Kiba stepped towards her and grabbed her waist. Tatiana held him around the waist as well. He kissed her forehead, and leaned his face to hers. "It was so hard to fall back asleep last night." Tatiana said, nuzzling Kiba. "I wanted to sleep next to you so bad." Kiba held her tightly.

"It was just as hard for me. It took me awhile to fall asleep after last night." He said, and kissed her softly. Tatiana cupped his face and returned the kiss. He pulled away and kissed her neck. Tatiana gripped his back and let out a soft moan. He kissed her harder, and lightly sucked her neck. Tatiana shivered with pleasure. Kiba pushed her back into the counter. Tatiana slid down the cabinets and onto her knees on the floor. She gripped Kiba harder, while he still sucked her neck. Tatiana threw her head back and breathed heavily. Kiba slowly stopped, and looked up at Tatiana.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Oh, Kiba, that was amazing," Tatiana said. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He stood up and reached his hand to hers. He helped her up and put his hand around her waist.

"So how long until everyone gets back?" She asked.

"Well they left late, at seven actually, and the restaurant is an hour away, so they just got there. So we have most likely an hour and a half to ourselves." Kiba replied. Tatiana smiled. She loved the time she did get to spend with her new boyfriend. "So, do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure, why not. But, let's make it something boring." Tatiana replied. Kiba was confused.

"Boring? Then it'd be pointless to watch it." Kiba asked.

"Exactly," Tatiana replied, winking. Kiba looked confused for a moment, then understood what she meant.

"Well then, off we go." He said, and with that he picked up Tatiana and brought her into the second living room, the one with the TV. Kiba walked into the living room, with Tatiana in his arms. He walked over to the couch and laid her down carefully. She gripped his shirt collar and pulled him in. He swung his leg over Tatiana on one side, and his other leg on her other side, and laid on top of her.

"See, this is how I wanted to sleep last night." Tatiana said softly. Kiba smiled at his girlfriend.

"You're not the only one," He replied, kissing her softly on the cheek. Kiba grabbed the remote and put on a movie. Most of the scenes were boring, so Tatiana would always grab him and make out with him until they were over. In the middle of one make out session though, they were interrupted by a noise.

Tatiana and Kiba were in a heated make out session on the couch. Kiba's shirt was now off, along with Tatiana's sweatshirt, leaving her in a small white tank top. Suddenly, a faint 'bang' was heard outside the house. Tatiana pulled away from Kiba.

"What was that?" She asked. Kiba listened for a moment, then knew what the sound was.

"They're home early. Quick, Tatiana, get me a blanket. I need to make it look like I'm sick." Kiba said. He quickly jumped off Tatiana and laid on his back. Luckily, Sasuke had parked at the end of the driveway, so Tatiana had time to get everything. Tatiana ran back into the living room and covered Kiba with a blanket. She leaned down to Kiba and kissed him softly.

"Feel better, baby." Tatiana said with a smile. She quickly stood up when she heard the door open. Sasuke walked into the living room with Sakura close behind.

"Hey guys, how's everything going?" Sasuke asked. "Uhh great. I think Kiba's getting a little better actually." Tatiana replied nervously. Sakura looked at Kiba concerned.

"He doesn't look it. He looks sweaty." Sakura stated. She kneeled next to the couch and placed her hand on Kiba's forehead. "Oh my, he's warm." Sakura exclaimed. "I'll get him some ice." She said, and walked to the kitchen.

"Tatiana you look sweaty too, are you feeling okay?" Sasuke asked. Tatiana's heart dropped.

"Uh yeah! I'm fine. I just went for a run this morning." Tatiana replied. Sasuke walked over to his sister and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Tatiana you're warm. You probably caught whatever Kiba has. I want you to lay down, please, for me. I don't want my baby sister sick." Sasuke said.

"Alright, I will." Tatiana replied. She hugged Sasuke and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She walked slowly up the stairways and down the hallway to her bedroom. She opened the door, and was surprised when she saw Sakura standing behind the door. "Ahh! Oh my god, Sakura, you scared me to death." Tatiana exclaimed, placing her hand on her chest.

"Yeah, well, sorry." Sakura said, and shut the door. Tatiana turned around to Sakura.

"What's going on?" Tatiana asked.

"I think I should be asking you that question, Tatiana." Sakura replied. She walked over to Tatiana and brushed some of her hair off her shoulder. "So what happened?" Sakura asked. Tatiana was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Tatiana asked. Sakura led Tatiana to her bathroom. She brushed her hair back again, and pointed to a bruise-like mark on Tatiana's neck. "Oh that. Umm see I was going to curl my hair this morning, so when I went to curl it, I burnt my neck, so that idea was trashed." Tatiana explained. Sakura stood with her arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. You honestly expect me to believe that?" Sakura asked, and cocked her head to the side. Tatiana looked around nervously.

"Yes, I do, because that's exactly-" Tatiana began.

"Tatiana. Stop trying to explain yourself. I know what's going on." Sakura said. Tatiana bit her lip.

"You do?" Tatiana asked. Sakura grabbed Tatiana's hand and led her to the window seat.

"Tatiana, I'm going to be your sister-in-law next year, you need to be able to tell me the truth." Sakura said. Tatiana let out a sigh. "Tatiana, you're not sick, and neither is Kiba."

"You're right. We're not sick, and I didn't burn myself with a curling iron. I didn't even burn myself. Kiba did it to me." Tatiana said. Sakura's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open.

"Tatiana Uchiha! Kiba gave you a hickey?" Sakura asked. Tatiana brushed her bangs out of her face and nodded. "Tatiana! He's 21, you're 17, you're not even legal yet!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know, but Sakura, there's something else I need to tell you, but you need to promise me you will not tell my brother." Tatiana asked, looking straight into Sakura's eyes. Sakura nodded.

"I promise. Now, what's going on?" Sakura asked. Tatiana fiddled with her fingers for a moment, then let out a deep sigh.

"Umm...That hicky isn't the only thing Kiba's done to me." Tatiana revealed. Sakura had a look of concern on her face.

"What do you mean 'done to you'? Did he hurt you?" Sakura asked.

"No! No, it's far from that. Sakura you promised not to tell, so I'm gonna trust you with this. Me and Kiba, see we have this thing. We slept with each other the other night." Tatiana said.

"Okay, so you guys fell asleep in the same bed. Who cares?" Sakura laughed.

"No Sakura, I mean we slept together." Tatiana said, with a serious look on her face. Sakura stood up with an angry look.

"You had sex?! Are you fucking stupid?! You're 17 years old for God's sake! Kiba is 21! It's rape, Tatiana!" Sakura yelled. Tatiana's eyes welled up with tears.

"What do you mean?" Tatiana asked, shaking.

"When you're 18 or older you can have sex with anyone over that age. When you're 17 or younger you can't have sex with someone older than 17 or it's considered rape, Tatiana." Sakura explained, shaking angrily.

"But I was okay with it. I wanted to have sex with him. It was my idea." Tatiana said, shaking and crying.

"It doesn't matter if he had your consent, it doesn't change the law! When did it happen anyway?!" Sakura asked, pacing back and forth.

"Last night, around midnight, in his bed." Tatiana replied, tears streaming down her face. Sakura flung her head back in anger.

"Oh, well that's great, Tatiana, it happened right down the hallway from me and your brother!" Sakura exclaimed. She looked over at Tatiana, who was shaking and crying hysterically. She bent down and took Tatiana's hands.

"Tatiana, I love you so much, and I don't want you making stupid mistakes like this. You're still so young. Just please tell me you were careful, did you use protection?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I take birth control every morning. Sasuke doesn't know, so don't tell him." Tatiana said, wiping her cheek.

"Tatiana, you're so young, and I know you want to do these things, but if you are going to do these things, I just want you to be smart. You want to wait until you find the person you are absolutely and madly in love with before you have sex." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I do love him. He loves me too, he told me last night." Tatiana said. Sakura began to sob.

"Oh Tatiana. You're so young. Just because you say that you love him, it doesn't mean it's real." Sakura said, her voice cracking. Tatiana closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"But Sakura, I've never felt anything so strongly for anyone else. I love him so much. I've never had anyone treat me as well as he does." Tatiana cried.

"Listen Tatiana, I'll tell you what. If he treats you well, and you really feel that strongly for him, then I don't mind you dating him. But, you cannot, and I mean, cannot, have sex with him again. I need you to promise me that." Sakura said, looking Tatiana straight in the eyes.

"I promise. But you need to promise me you won't tell my brother, please?" Tatiana asked.

"I promise. Tatiana, please be careful." Sakura said, hugging Tatiana. Tatiana hugged her back. "Now go wash your face, you don't want your brother getting suspicious." Sakura said, and walked out of Tatiana's room.

Tatiana stood up and walked into her bathroom. She decided to run a warm shower while she washed her face. She ran the warm water in her large walk-in shower.

"This mansion has all the perks." She said quietly to herself. She made her way to the sink and ran the water. She grabbed a wash cloth from the counter and gently scrubbed her face. As she held the cloth to her face, she suddenly felt someone grab her from behind. She quickly turned around, and smiled as she saw Kiba standing before her.

"Tatiana, are you okay?" He asked, looking at her face. He could tell she had been crying.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. But I need to tell you something." Tatiana replied, with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong, Tatiana?" He asked, stroking her cheek. She leaned on his hand and nuzzled it.

"Sakura knows," She began. "She knows we're together, and she knows we had sex." Tatiana finished. Kiba looked down, then back up at Tatiana.

"You told her?" He asked.

"Yes," Tatiana began.

"She saw the hicky you left on my neck, then the whole thing just spilled out. But she promised she wouldn't say anything. So don't worry." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him tenderly, and he returned the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth, and played with hers. He held her close, and stroked the back of her hair. He pushed her up against the counter. Tatiana cupped his face and put more pressure into the kiss. He pulled away slowly, and smiled. She smiled back.

"Wait...I left a hicky on your neck?" Kiba said. "That's hot as shit," He laughed. She slowly pushed him back towards the door. She pressed her lips to his, and pushed him against the door. The door shut behind them, and Tatiana locked the handle. Kiba swung her around and pushed her against the door. He put more pressure into the kiss, and parted her lips with his tongue, and entered her hot mouth. He placed his hands on her hips, and moved them upwards slowly. She pushed Kiba back towards the shower. He swung her around and pushed her into the shower. He pushed her against the wall, and kissed her passionately on the neck. Tatiana slid down the wall of the shower, and onto the tile below. Kiba fell with her. Suddenly, Tatiana frantically pushed him off and stood up.

"Tatiana, what the hell?" He asked, leaning on the wall.

"I'm sorry, Kiba, but I can't do this. Please, just understand." Tatiana said, turning off the water. She stepped out of the shower, and wrapped herself in a towel. Kiba followed, and pulled on his pants. He walked to Tatiana, who was lightly sobbing.

"Tatiana, what's wrong?" He asked, holding her close.

"I love you Kiba, I really do, but I can't have sex with you. I'm too young. I'm sorry," She said, resting her head on his shoulder. Kiba rubbed her back.

"I understand, and I love you too much, I would never force you to do anything." He said, combing his fingers through her hair. "But I can still kiss you, right?" He asked, lifting her face to his. She closed her eyes and smiled, and pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gently combed her fingers through his hair. Her tongue entered his mouth, and played with his. Suddenly, the door handle started rattling.

"Tatiana? Are you okay? You've been in here for almost 45 minutes." Sasuke said through the door. Tatiana's eyes widened.

"Oh no," She whispered to Kiba. "Quick, get in here." She said, and opened her large walk-in closet. She pushed Kiba into the closet, behind her clothes. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then whispered to him. "Please, stay quiet." He nodded and pushed the clothes in front of him. The door rattled again.

"Tatiana! Open the door! Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, worriedly.

"Coming!" She yelled. She walked out of the closet and shut the door. She walked to the bathroom door and unlocked it. There stood Sasuke, looking down at his little sister. "Tatiana what are you doing in here? You've been in here for 45 minutes." Sasuke asked.

"Sorry. I was just taking a nice long shower. It was making me feel better." Tatiana quickly answered. Sasuke stared at her for a few moments, then smiled. He placed his hand on top of her head and messed up her hair a bit.

"Alright. Just make sure you rest, okay Tatiana?" Sasuke said, smiling at his little sister. "I will," She said, and smiled back. He turned around and walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him. She let out a sigh of relief and shut the bathroom door and locked it. She walked to the closet and opened it quietly. She walked in and shoved her clothes to the side, to reveal Kiba sitting on the floor. She helped him up.

"That was close," She said to him, sifting through her clothes to find something to wear.

"Yeah, lucky he didn't come in though." Kiba said, holding her waist. He kissed her softly on her cheek, and rested his head on her shoulder. Tatiana pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a white tank top. She turned to Kiba and raised her eyebrows. "What?" He asked.

"I'd like to get dressed." Tatiana said. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Tatiana. We've had sex, almost twice, but you can't get dressed in front of me?" Kiba asked. Tatiana laughed, and jokingly pushed him.

"Fine, you can stay." Tatiana said. Kiba leaned against the wall with his arms folded. Tatiana un-tucked her towel and dropped it to the floor. Small water droplets spotted her tanned skin. Kiba looked her up and down. He smiled to himself. "What?' Tatiana asked. Kiba shook his head, snapping out of his trance.

"Nothing. You just have such a beautiful body. You're so beautiful, Tatiana." He said.

"Thank you, Kiba. That really means a lot." Tatiana said with a big smile. She slid on her pants, then her bra and tank top. She finished with a red sweatshirt jacket and a white belt. When she was done, she walked towards Kiba. She cupped his face and gave him a soft, tender kiss. She slowly pulled away.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. Everyone's gonna wonder where you are."


	5. Drunken Slip Up

It was around 9:00 at night, and everyone was sitting in the pool house. Sakura and Sasuke sat on the loveseat, Naruto leaned against the wall, Shikamaru sat in the beanbag, and Kiba and Tatiana sat on the second loveseat. Each had a drink, and were getting ready to play an interesting game of "I've Never".

"Okay, so how do you play this?" Tatiana asked.

"Well, see you say something like 'I've never...blah blah, then if another person in the room has done it, they take a drink." Sakura explained. Tatiana nodded, and leaned back into the seat. "So who wants to start?" Sakura asked.

"I will," Tatiana stated. "Okay let's see. I've never...played this game before." She said with a laugh. Everyone laughed, and everyone took a drink except Naruto.

"And neither has Naruto." Tatiana added, with a laugh. Naruto was next.

"I've never been kissed by anyone in this room." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura took a drink. Just as Kiba began to lift his glass, Tatiana put her hand over it and pushed it back down. He looked at her strangely, then understood what she had done. She smiled at him, and took her hand off his glass. Shikamaru was next.

"Okay...umm...I've never had sex." Shikamaru said, laughing. Tatiana's mouth dropped open.

"Are you kidding me? You've never gotten any? And how old are you?" Tatiana said. Everyone laughed. Shikamaru turned red.

"I'm 23 thank you very much." He replied.

"Wow, nice." Sakura said, and took a drink, along with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba as well. "Gee, Tatiana, I'm surprised you didn't take a drink." Sakura added. Tatiana's mouth dropped open.

"Why would she? She's only 17 after all." Sasuke said, and smiled at his sister. Tatiana nodded, and glared at Sakura.

"Okay, okay...umm...I've never...ummm..uh ha-ha..." Tatiana slurred. It had been about an hour and a half since the game started, and Tatiana had had many drinks. She was currently slouched over Kiba's lap, laughing at herself. She was completely drunk.

"I thought you gave her cranberry juice. You gave her the wine?!" Sasuke asked Sakura. Sakura nervously laughed.

"I guess I spaced out, I'm so sorry." Sakura said. Kiba leaned his head down to Tatiana's face.

"Tatiana?" He asked, rocking her gently. Tatiana hit his arm away and moaned loudly. Kiba rolled his eyes. "I think she's out for the night." He said, lifting her limp arm, then dropping it. "Yeah she's definitely out." He said.

"Yeah, well Kiba do me a favor and take her upstairs to her bed." Sasuke said. Kiba nodded and sat Tatiana up. Her head fell back, and she slouched on the couch. Kiba picked her up, one arm supporting her head, the other under her knees. He walked into the living room, and around the corner up the stairs. He made his way down the hallway to Tatiana's bedroom. He kicked the door open carefully with his foot. He gently laid her down on her back onto her bed, and unzipped her sweatshirt jacket. He carefully slid it off, and placed it on her nightstand. He knelt down beside her, and kissed her softly. Her lips had the taste of the wine. Tatiana's eyes fluttered open a bit. Kiba sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Haha...Hi!" She slurred, laughing loudly. Kiba couldn't help but laugh back. She was acting ridiculous. She wiped her mouth roughly, and sat up a bit. "Y-You're...You're reeeeeally cute...haha...And-and I mean that." She slurred. She let out a loud laugh. Kiba leaned back a bit, a little bit scared of Tatiana at the moment. Tatiana playfully hit Kiba. "D-Did anyone...did anyone ever tell you you have...the most BEAUTIFUL...b-beautiful eyes?! C-C-Cause you really do." Tatiana exclaimed loudly, throwing her head back in laughter.

"That's...That's just wonderful, Tatiana." Kiba said.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?! HAH!" She exclaimed. She let out another laugh, then suddenly fell back into her pillow. She was completely passed out. Kiba stood up and walked out of her room. He looked back at her one more time, then shut the door behind him. He made his way back downstairs and into the pool house. He sat himself back down on the couch and let out a sigh.

"Is she alright?" Sakura asked, sitting up.

"She's really drunk." Kiba replied. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Oh God, what was that?" Sakura asked, standing up. Kiba stood up as well.

"It came from Tatiana's room," Sasuke said, concerned. Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura all rushed out of the pool house and towards the stairway.

"You think we should go too?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Naruto.

"Probably, we should make sure she's alright." Naruto replied. They both walked out of the pool house and followed the others.

Sasuke and Kiba ran quickly up the stairs, the first to arrive at Tatiana's doorway. Sasuke opened Tatiana's door, followed by Kiba, then Sakura. Sasuke looked over at Tatiana's bed. It was empty.

"Oh god, where is she?!" Sasuke exclaimed, flinging Tatiana's blankets off her bed. "I know that sound came from her room." Kiba made his way to Tatiana's bathroom.

"Uhh Sasuke?" Kiba asked, standing in Tatiana's doorway. Sasuke stood up and walked to Kiba. Kiba pointed to the bathroom floor.

"Oh God!" Sasuke exclaimed, rushing into the bathroom. There on the bathroom floor was Tatiana, sprawled out on the floor next to the toilet. Her left arm was rested on the toilet bowl.

"She must have gotten sick from the wine, and passed out before she threw up." Sakura said, looking at Tatiana's limp body on the floor. Sasuke kneeled down beside his sister, and lifted her torso up.

"Tatiana," He said softy. He shook his sister gently. Tatiana's head fell back. Sasuke quickly supported her head. "Tatiana, wake up." He said, shaking her again.

"Sasuke she's passed out. She won't wake up." Sakura said.

"No, she needs to wake up. She shouldn't have even been drunk in the first place! Do you realize how dangerous that is for her?" Sasuke exclaimed, glaring at his fiancé. Suddenly Tatiana's eyes opened wide. She broke out of Sasuke's arms and threw herself onto the toilet, and vomited. Kiba knelt beside her and held her hair back, and rubbed Tatiana's back.

"That's it Tatiana, just let it out." Sasuke said, sitting beside Tatiana. He looked over at Kiba, who was awkwardly close to his sister, holding her hair and rubbing her back. He shook his head, and placed the thought in the back of his mind. He returned his focus to his sister, and comforted her. Tatiana coughed violently, and lifted her head from the toilet, and fell back into Sasuke's arms. He stroked her hair softly, and lifted her face to look at her. Tatiana moaned a bit, and held her stomach.

"What is it Tatiana? What do you need?" Sasuke asked, brushing her bangs from her eyes. She mumbled something inaudible, and whined.

"Tatiana, what do you need?" Sasuke asked again, hoping he could hear her. She moaned loudly.

"Kibaaaaa...I want my Kiiibaaaa!" Tatiana exclaimed, closing her eyes. Sasuke looked at Kiba with a confused look. Kiba looked back at Sasuke nervously.

"She probably means you, Sasuke. She's just probably confused." Kiba said quickly.

"You're probably right. Tatiana, what do you need?" Sasuke asked her again. "KIIIIBAA!! I WANT KIBAAAA!" She exclaimed loudly. She slapped Sasuke's hands off of her. Sasuke looked at Kiba again, flashing him a glare.

"Sasuke she's just drunk. Why would she want me?" Kiba asked nervously. Tatiana shifted violently and almost hit her head on the toilet. "Sasuke maybe she should sleep in my room. She obviously wants me for some reason, and you don't want her trying to find me during the night. She might hurt herself." Kiba said. Sasuke looked at Sakura for advice. "It does sound like a good idea." Sakura said, not really knowing what to do. Sasuke looked back at Tatiana, and looked up at Kiba.

"I guess she could stay with you, I don't want her getting hurt." Sasuke said. Kiba nodded, and stood up. Sasuke stood up as well, Tatiana in his arms. He carefully handed Tatiana over to Kiba, and stepped back. Kiba carefully supported Tatiana's head in one arm, her legs with the other. Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura made their way out of Tatiana's room and down the hallway. They walked into Kiba's room, and Kiba laid Tatiana down in his bed. She shifted a little bit, then fell asleep.

"Well I'm pretty tired out, I'm going to bed. See you in a few, baby." Sakura said, and kissed Sasuke softly. Sasuke turned back to Kiba and stood beside his sister. He stroked her hair softly, and leaned down and kissed her forehead. He stood up and looked at Kiba.

"Thanks a lot man, I'm just really worried about her. Thanks for taking care of her." Sasuke said, placing his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"It's no problem, really. I want what's best for my best friend's sister." Kiba said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back and turned towards the door. He turned back and pointed a finger at Kiba.

"Oh, and don't try anything funny while I'm not around. I'll be checking in during the night." Sasuke said. Kiba looked around nervously.

"Oh! Um. Why would I do anything like that?! I'd never do anything funny. Why do you-" Kiba replied quickly.

"Kiba, I was just kidding man, I trust you." Sasuke said. Kiba laughed quietly.

"Oh, ha-ha. Yeah I knew that." Kiba said. Sasuke nodded and walked out of Kiba's room. Kiba walked over to the bed and set the blanket over Tatiana. He set a bucket next to her just in case she was still sick. He walked into his bathroom and got out a small cup. He ran cold water and filled the cup. He opened his medicine cabinet and took out two pills. He placed them on the nightstand next to Tatiana for her hangover in the morning. He left his t-shirt on and his boxers, and climbed into his bed next to Tatiana. He looked over at Tatiana, passed out in the bed. In his bed. She looked so peaceful, sound asleep, like an angel. Her eyes fluttered a bit. She turned her head, and looked over at Kiba.

"Kiba?" Tatiana said softly, her eyes half open. Kiba stroked her cheek softly.

"Shh. Go back to sleep, Tatiana. You need to rest." Kiba replied. A small smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes. Her head rolled to the side, and before she fell asleep she whispered to her boyfriend.

"I love you," She whispered softly, as she fell asleep. Kiba leaned his face to hers, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too." He said. He leaned back, and clicked off his lamp. He rolled over carefully, and drifted to sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Kiba shot up in his bed. There stood Sasuke in the middle of his bedroom. Tatiana's eyes fluttered open, and she saw her brother in the bedroom. She looked over to her right, to see her arm draped over Kiba's lap. She sat up quickly and looked at her brother.

"Oh my god! Sasuke! I can explain, this isn't what it looks like!" Tatiana exclaimed. "Ohh God my head!" She said, she fell back into her pillow, and whined.

"Sasuke...I...umm.." Kiba stuttered. Sasuke walked closer to the bed.

"Ahh..She probably just rolled over in her sleep. Never mind. Sorry, I'm just protective, you know?" Sasuke explained. Kiba nodded. Tatiana held her hand over her forehead and moaned loudly.

"What happened? My head feels like it's gonna explode...and why the hell am I in Kiba's bed?!" Tatiana exclaimed, holding her head. "Oh it feels like someone dropped a rock on my head!" She said loudly.

"You got really drunk last night, Tatiana. We were playing a game of 'I've Never', and you drank way too much." Kiba explained. Tatiana moaned, and leaned her head on Kiba's shoulder.

"It hurts!" Tatiana exclaimed. Sasuke looked angrily at Kiba. Kiba looked down at Tatiana. Who was whining over her hangover.

"Tatiana, get off my shoulder." Kiba whispered. She looked up, and fell back onto the pillow. "Sorry Sasuke, she's pretty messed up." Kiba said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sasuke said, confused. Tatiana was acting a little bit too close to Kiba.

"Tatiana there's some pills and some water next to you, you should probably take them for your headache." Kiba said, and got out of the bed. Tatiana sat up and took the pills.

"Come on Tatiana, you need to get up off your feet for a little bit. You can go lay down on the couch later, but you need to eat some breakfast. Your stomach's empty from throwing up last night." Sasuke said, helping his sister out of the bed. She slung her arm over his, and he helped her stand up. Her legs gave out when she stood up, but she regained her balance with the help of her brother. "Kiba, get the other arm, she needs some help walking." Sasuke said. Kiba walked over and linked his arm with Tatiana's. Both boys helped Tatiana walk down the hallway and down the stairs, until they arrived in the kitchen. Sakura stood up from her chair and helped the boys get Tatiana into the kitchen. She led Tatiana over to a chair, and helped her sit down.

"Oh my head hurts so bad." Tatiana whined, laying her head down on the table. Kiba sat down at the table next to Tatiana and winked at her. Tatiana smiled at him, and closed her eyes. That was their way to say 'I love you' to each other without making it obvious. Sakura sat down at the table, and set a plate of bacon and eggs next to Tatiana.

"Tatiana, you need to eat. Your stomach is completely empty!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing the plate towards Tatiana. Tatiana lifted her head a little bit, and laid it back down. Sakura let out a deep sigh, and poked around her plate a bit. Sasuke sat down next to her, and began eating his breakfast. Sakura looked around, then gave a smirk to Tatiana and Kiba.

"So...you guys were kinda loud last night, what were you two doing?" Sakura asked, poking Tatiana in the head. Tatiana snapped her head up, and Kiba choked on his toast and stood up.

"What are you talking about?!" Tatiana and Kiba both exclaimed.

"We didn't do anything!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah! I was drunk last night and passed out! I didn't do anything!" Tatiana exclaimed as well. "Ohhh owww...my head." Tatiana moaned, and laid her head back down on the table. Sasuke looked over at his fiancé angrily.

"Sakura, what the fuck are you talking about?!" Sasuke exclaimed, jumping up and glaring at Sakura. Sakura jumped, and looked around the room.

"I was just kidding...jeez...I didn't hear anything last night." Sakura said. Sasuke and Kiba leaned back into their chairs.

"You better be," Sasuke said, picking up his fork. "The way you two defend yourselves makes it seem like you did do something." Sakura stated, and sipped her drink. Sasuke shook his head at his fiancé. Sakura set her drink back down, and looked at Sasuke. "Oh, baby, by the way, we need to go to the department store to get some food, and I need some 'girl stuff', if ya know what I mean." Sakura said, playfully poking Sasuke's arm. Sasuke rolled his eyes and laughed. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Come on, let's go while it's still early." Sasuke said, and stood up. Shikamaru came in through the living room.

"Hey I'm gonna tag along too, if that's alright, I need to pick up a few things." Shikamaru said, sliding on his sneakers. Naruto chimed in too.

"Oh me too, I need a few things." Naruto said, walking downstairs.

"Fine, but hurry up, we're leaving now." Sasuke said. "Kiba, you coming too?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh sure, I could use some stuff." Kiba said, standing up. Tatiana moaned softly, and looked up at him.

"Oh damn, I forgot. We can't leave Tatiana alone, she might need something." Sasuke said. Kiba bit his lip, then looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'll stay with her. You guys go. I don't need anything really." Kiba said nervously. He didn't want to sound too obvious to Sasuke. He offered to watch her last night, and now again this morning. He was risking a confrontation. Hopefully Sasuke didn't notice it. Sasuke thought for a moment, then looked back at Kiba.

"Alright, I guess she'll be okay with you." Sasuke said, and turned towards the front door. Sakura walked over to Tatiana, who was still slumped over the table.

"Don't do anything you shouldn't, Tatiana. You promised me." Sakura whispered into Tatiana's ear. Tatiana looked up at Sakura, and shook her head slowly. Sakura smirked, and walked out with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto. They closed the door, and left. Kiba turned to Tatiana and rubbed her back gently.

"Are you alright, babe?" Kiba asked, leaning down to her face. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm alright, my head just hurts a little bit." Tatiana replied. Kiba kissed her softly on the cheek and smiled.

"I think I've got something to make you feel a little better." Kiba said with a smirk. He walked towards the stairs and began to walk up.

"Wait," Tatiana called. Kiba turned around and looked at Tatiana. "Where are you going?" She asked, standing up, and holding her head.

"Don't worry. Just meet me in Sakura's room in about 5 minutes." Kiba said, and ran up the stairs. Tatiana sat back down in the chair and leaned her head on the back.

Tatiana made her way slowly up the stairs. It had been about 5 minutes, so she decided to see what Kiba had planned for her. She made it up both stairways, and into the hallway. She saw Sakura's door cracked open a bit, and heard a strange sound coming from the room. She made her way to the doorway, and saw that Sakura's bathroom light was on. She heard the sound getting louder, and realized it was the shower water running. She walked to the bathroom, and opened the door a bit. There stood Kiba, leaned against the shower. Tatiana smiled, and walked up to him.

"I thought maybe a nice shower would get your head straight." He said, stroking her hair. Tatiana wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her back, making it more passionate. She pulled away slowly.

"Well, only one more thing would make me feel even better." Tatiana said, smirking at her boyfriend.

"And what would that be?" He asked, smiling.

"This," Tatiana said, and opened the shower door. She pushed Kiba into the shower and against the wall. She kissed him, and parted his lips with her tongue. He ran his hands up and down her waist, and put more pressure into the kiss. She ran her hands up his shirt, and lifted it over his head. Tatiana's tank top straps fell to her shoulders, and Kiba ran his hands up her shirt.

The front door opened, and Sakura walked inside.

"How the hell could I forget my wallet?!" Sakura exclaimed to herself, running to the stairs. She stopped when she didn't see Tatiana or Kiba in the kitchen. She ran up the stairs and down the hallway, to Tatiana's room. She walked in, but saw no sign of Tatiana. Suddenly she thought of Kiba. She walked to Kiba's room, but there was no sign of either Tatiana or Kiba. Suddenly, she heard the faint sound of water running. She walked down the hallway, where the noise got louder. She heard a faint laugh, and realized it was coming from her room. She ran to her bedroom, and heard the shower running in her bathroom. She walked slowly to the bathroom door, and put her hand on the handle. She opened the door a few inches, and covered her mouth in shock. There, in her shower, were Kiba and Tatiana, neither one clothed. Kiba had Tatiana pushed against the wall, and was completely pushed against her. They were in a heated make-out session, and neither noticed Sakura barely opening the door. Sakura quickly shut the door. She leaned on the back of the door and held her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god." She said, her heart racing. She grabbed her wallet off the night-stand and ran out of the room. She ran downstairs and back outside, and left again with Sasuke and his friends.


	6. Two Kinds Of Bumps

It had been about three months since the move-in. It was around 8:00 in the evening, and everyone was sitting down at the dining room table for dinner. Tatiana sat next to Kiba. He had his hand laid on his leg. Tatiana reached over and laid her hand on top of his. He looked over at Tatiana with a worried look on his face. Tatiana smiled sweetly, and laced her fingers with his under the table. Hopefully they were sitting close enough to each other for no one to notice. Sakura walked behind them to place a plate of spaghetti on the table. She leaned down to Tatiana's shoulder and whispered.

"Maybe you should keep your hands where your napkin is, Tatiana." Sakura said, and walked away. Tatiana quickly took back her hand, and placed it on her lap. She picked up her fork and dug into her pasta. Sakura stood up at the counter, slicing some bread for the table. Tatiana looked at Sakura's stomach, which seemed to be a little bit rounder and stuck out more.

"Sakura, what have you been eating lately?" Tatiana asked, cocking her head to the side. Sakura looked at Tatiana nervously.

"Why do you ask?" Sakura asked quickly, wiping her hands on a cloth on the counter.

"I don't know, you look like you gained some weight is all." Tatiana said, and looked back at her plate. Sakura sat down at the table and seemed very restless.

"I don't know, maybe I did. I don't know." Sakura stammered. Tatiana looked back up at Sakura.

"Okay, okay. Chill, Sakura, I was just saying. Calm down." Tatiana said. Sakura played with her spaghetti for a minute, then looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, honey, can I talk to you for a minute...alone?" Sakura asked, scooting her chair back from the table. Sasuke wiped his mouth and scooted back as well.

"Yeah sure, what's going on?" Sasuke asked, standing up, along with Sakura.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you." Sakura said, making her way up the stairs. Sasuke followed her, concerned with his fiancé's odd behavior. Sakura walked down the hallway to their bedroom, followed by Sasuke. She led him to their bathroom. She shut the door and locked it, and sat Sasuke on the toilet.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Sasuke asked, looking at Sakura, who was pacing around the bathroom. She stopped pacing and stood in front of Sasuke. She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

"Sasuke," She started. "Do you love me?" She asked, her eyes watering. Sasuke looked confused at Sakura.

"Of course I love you, Sakura, why are you asking?" Sasuke asked, concerned. Sakura let go of his hands, and walked over to the medicine cabinet. She pulled out a small white object and handed it to Sasuke. He looked at it for a moment, then realized what it was. "A pregnancy test?" He asked. Sakura nodded, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Read it," Sakura instructed, pointing at the test. Sasuke looked down at the test. He swallowed hard, and ran his hand through his hair. He looked up at Sakura, his eyes watering. "Umm...It's blue." He said, and handed it to Sakura. Sakura nodded, and walked closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," She started. She took his hands in hers and kissed his hand. "Sasuke, I'm pregnant." Sakura revealed. Sasuke breathed deeply and bit his lip. He looked at Sakura and let out a small sob. "You're pregnant?" He asked, his voice breaking. Sakura nodded and smiled. "You mean, we're gonna have a baby?" He asked, a tear running down his cheek. Sakura smiled bigger. Sasuke let go of her hands and hugged her tightly. Sakura threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. She rested her forehead against his and smiled. Sasuke smiled back, and sobbed softly.

"Sasuke, don't cry. You're making me cry!" She exclaimed, holding her fiancé tightly. Sasuke laughed, and hugged her again. He rubbed her back, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy." Sasuke said, and kissed her cheek. Sakura pulled away, her hands on his shoulders.

"We should get back downstairs. They're gonna wonder what's going on." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded, and took her hand. They walked out of the bathroom, and back downstairs to the dining room.

"Jeez, what were you guys doing up there?! It's been 20 minutes!" Tatiana exclaimed from the sink, rinsing off her dish. Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Just talking, that's all." Sakura replied, sitting back down at the table. Sakura smiled at Sasuke, and he smiled back, taking her hand in his. Since they were gone so long, everyone else was pretty much done. Sakura moved a little bit, then looked at Tatiana. "Tatiana," She called. Tatiana turned around and walked to Sakura.

"Yeah?" She asked, throwing her dish towel to the counter. Sakura stood up and walked towards the living room, holding Tatiana's arm.

"Come here, I need to talk to you for a minute." She said, and dragged Tatiana into the living room. She walked Tatiana into the living room and sat her down on the couch. Sakura sat down next to her and smiled. Tatiana looked at Sakura funny.

"What's going on?" Tatiana asked, raising her eyebrow. Sakura turned to Tatiana and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Tatiana," She began, her eyes watering. Tatiana placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tatiana asked, concerned. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Tatiana," Sakura began again. "I'm pregnant," Sakura revealed. Tatiana's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open.

"You're pregnant?!" Tatiana exclaimed, standing up. Sakura smiled and nodded. She stood up as well, hugging Tatiana. "Oh my god, Sakura!" Tatiana said, jumping up and down. "I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed, hugging Sakura again.

"Just keep it on the down-low, Tatiana. I only want you and Sasuke to know right now." Sakura said. Tatiana nodded, and turned around to walk back into the kitchen. Sakura pulled Tatiana back into the living room, and whispered to her. "That means don't tell anybody. Understand?" Sakura said. Tatiana knew she was talking about Kiba.

"Okay, Sakura, I won't." Tatiana said. Sakura began to walk into the kitchen, when Tatiana stopped her.

"Hey, Sakura?" Tatiana asked. Sakura turned around.

"Do you think you could send Kiba upsairs?" Tatiana asked. Sakura thought for a moment. Tatiana had a worried look on her face. She knew it must be important. Sakura nodded, and walked into the kitchen. Tatiana quickly ran upstairs, and into Kiba's bedroom.

Tatiana sat on Kiba's bed, looking around the room. She played with her fingers nervously, waiting for Kiba to come upstairs. She jumped when she heard the door open. Kiba stuck his head in to look for Tatiana.

"Tatiana?" He said, and spotted her sitting on the bed. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed. Tatiana stood up and walked to him.

"Hey," She said, tucking her hands in her pockets. He held his arms out, as if waiting for a hug from her. She didn't hug him.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, concerned. He dropped his arms and sat down on the bed. "Sure, Tatiana, what's going on?" Kiba asked, worriedly. Tatiana sat down next to him. He held her hand and kissed it. Tatiana turned to him and made a small smile.

"Well, Sakura's pregnant," Tatiana said, leaning her head on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba looked up in surprise.

"Sakura's pregnant?" Kiba repeated, looking down at Kiba. Tatiana smiled and nodded. "Well that's nice. Are you okay with it?' Kiba asked, putting his arm around Tatiana.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine with it." Tatiana said. "But that's not all I want to tell you." Tatiana said, and looked up at Kiba. He put on a serious face and held her closer.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Tatiana turned to him.

"Umm...I didn't get accepted into Harvard." Tatiana lied. Kiba rubbed her back. "Are you kidding? You didn't get into Harvard? Tatiana, you have the perfect transcript and a great letter to them!" Kiba exclaimed.

"No, no. Listen, Kiba, I purposely didn't get in. I got into another college, it's 10 minutes away." Tatiana said, and smiled at her boyfriend. Kiba looked at her confused.

"Why did you blow off Harvard?" Kiba asked, standing up. Tatiana's smile faded.

"Because I want to stay here with you, Kiba. Since the campus is 10 minutes away, I can come back home and spend time here with you! I'm still getting a good education!" Tatiana exclaimed. Kiba paced back and forth.

"Tatiana, you could have gone to Harvard Law School! Only a few people get accepted into that place! You're blowing off a once in a lifetime opportunity just to be able to see me?" He asked. "Of course! You mean more to me than any school, no matter how expensive or exclusive. I want to be with you! Don't you want that?!" Tatiana exclaimed, slamming her hands on the bed. "Tatiana, if I'm what's standing in the way of your education, then maybe we should think twice about this relationship." Kiba said, folding his arms. Tatiana shook her head.

"Kiba we shouldn't even have to make that kind of decision. If you loved me as much as I loved you then you would understand and respect my decision! Don't you want to make this work?" Tatiana asked, throwing her hands in the air. Kiba shook his head.

"Make this work? Tatiana, I didn't even think we'd even make it this far!" Kiba exclaimed. His heart dropped. He stood there with a very shocked look on his face. Tatiana's eyes widened, her eyes welled up with tears. She stood up and smacked Kiba across the face, and ran towards the door. Kiba ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Tatiana, I didn't mean that," Kiba stammered out.

"Yes you did, or you wouldn't have said it." Tatiana said, and ran out of his room. She ran down the hallway, sobbing softly, her hands over her face. Sakura was on her way to her bedroom, when she saw Tatiana run by. She looked at Kiba, who was leaning in his doorway.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes. She turned around, and walked to Tatiana's room. Kiba turned around, and shut his door. He slammed it shut, and walked to his window. He looked outside, his eyes watering.

"What did I do?" He asked himself. He wiped his eyes, and slammed his fist into the wall.

Sakura knocked on Tatiana's door, and cracked it open.

"Tatiana?" Sakura said, opening the door. She closed it gently behind her and looked around Tatiana's room. She saw Tatiana on her bed, laying face down on her pillow. Sakura walked over and sat down on Tatiana's bed. she placed her hand on her back and rubbed her back softly. "Tatiana, honey, what's wrong?" Sakura said, tapping Tatiana's back. Tatiana lifted her head a bit, and looked at Sakura. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes were very wet from crying. Tatiana sat up and held her legs to her chest. She looked at Sakura, her eyes full of tears. Sakura moved closer and put her arm around Tatiana.

"Go ahead, Tatiana, just let it out." Sakura said. Tatiana let out a sigh, and wiped her eyes. Sakura leaned her head to the side, and rubbed Tatiana's back. Tatiana bit her lip, and let out a loud sob. She grabbed Sakura, and cried loudly. "It's okay, Tatiana, everything's gonna be okay." Sakura said.

"No!" Tatiana exclaimed. "Everything's not okay!" Tatiana exclaimed, lifting her head. "Tatiana, what happened?" Sakura asked, pulling away from Tatiana a little bit. Tatiana wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and wrapped her arms around her knees again.

"Kiba," She began, sniffing. "I told him I blew off Harvard to go to college closer to here, so I could stay with him." Tatiana said, and leaned her head on her wall. Sakura looked at Tatiana worriedly. "And we got fighting," Tatiana said, her voice breaking.

"Then what happened?" Sakura asked, her arm around Tatiana's shoulder.

"He said if he was standing in the way of my education, then we should think twice about our relationship." Tatiana said. "And when I asked him if he wanted to make this work...He said he didn't even think we would make it this far." Tatiana said, and cried. Tatiana flew into Sakura's arms, and bawled.

"Oh, Tatiana. Everything's going to be alright. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Sakura said. Tatiana looked up.

"He said he didn't, but why would he say that if he didn't?" Tatiana asked.

"Tatiana, he was probably caught up in the fight, and accidentally blurted it out." Sakura said. Tatiana placed her head in her hands.

"But if he loved me he shouldn't even accidentally say something like that." Tatiana said. She let out a deep sigh. "I knew it wouldn't work out. I knew the age difference would cause problems. I'm too young." Tatiana said, a tear dropping onto her bed sheet. Sakura hugged Tatiana tightly.

"No, no, Tatiana. You two are perfect for each other! I've never seen two people fall so much in love before, and care so much about one another. You two are so happy when you're with each other." Sakura said.

"How do you know all that?" Tatiana asked, sniffing. "Well, I mean, when I saw you two in the shower together, you were so close and romantic. That's true love, Tatiana." Sakura said, then quickly covered her mouth. Tatiana's mouth dropped open.

"You saw that?!" Tatiana asked, nervously. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Umm...yeah. Like ten minutes after we left to go out, we came back because I forgot my wallet, and when I walked into the bathroom...well you know the rest." Sakura said, laughing a bit. Tatiana let out a small laugh, then sighed.

"Tatiana, you love him, I know you do, and you know it too. This is just a small bump in the road for you two. You need to talk to him, Tatiana." Sakura said, brushing Tatiana's hair behind her ear. Tatiana looked around the room, then back at Sakura.

"But what if I just make it worse?" Tatiana asked.

"You won't. If anything, this will just make your relationship stronger." Sakura said, with a sweet smile. Tatiana smiled, and hugged Sakura. Sakura pulled away and smirked. "Now, go get your man." She said. Tatiana smiled and stood up. She walked towards her door, but turned around and smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura, thanks a lot, I owe you." Tatiana said, and walked out of her room.


	7. Moonlight Talks

Tatiana walked slowly down the hallway to Kiba's room. Her stomach fluttered wildly, as she was nervous to talk to him. She approached Kiba's door slowly and nervously. She took a deep breath, and knocked on his door. A few moments passed, then Tatiana suddenly heard footsteps approach the door. Her stomach tightened up as the handle turned. The door opened, and Kiba stood behind it. He saw Tatiana standing in front of him, and leaned in his doorway. Tatiana looked down, the back up at Kiba.

"Umm...Hey," She said, scuffing her foot on the floor.

"Hey," Kiba said back, placing his hand in his pocket.

"Can I come in?" Tatiana asked. Kiba nodded, and opened the door wider. Tatiana stepped in and walked over to the bed, followed by Kiba, who shut and locked the door. She sat down on his bed, and Kiba stood before her. There was a moment of silence, then Tatiana let out a sigh.

"Kiba I'm sorry," She said, looking up at him.

"No, Tatiana, you don't need to apologize. It's not your fault." Kiba said.

"Yes it is, Kiba. I shouldn't have thrown everything in your face like that." Tatiana said. Kiba sat down on the bed next to her, and turned to Tatiana.

"No, I overreacted, Tatiana. I should've been happy for you, I'm the one who should be sorry. I just want you to do what you want, and do what's right for you, not for me." Kiba said, placing his hand in Tatiana's, lacing his fingers between hers. She smiled at him, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but I just couldn't stand the fact that I'd be so far away from you." Tatiana said, looking up at Kiba. He looked down at her and smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He laid down on his back, bringing Tatiana down with him. She laid at his side, her head on his shoulder, and her arm draped across his chest. He was still holding her waist, holding her close to him. He kissed the top of her head, and leaned his head on hers.

"I wouldn't be able to stand that either, I'd miss you too much." Kiba said. Tatiana cuddled closer to Kiba, and closed her eyes. "But I want you to be absolutely sure that this is what you want to do." Kiba said. "Because like I said before, if I'm what's standing in the way of your education, then maybe we should take a break." Kiba said.

"No, no, of course not. That's the last thing I want. I don't want to lose you, Kiba, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tatiana said. "But sometimes I've had my doubts. I mean, I'm only 17, and you're 21. I'm still so young." Tatiana said, looking up at Kiba. He rolled to his side, facing Tatiana, holding her closer, and stroked her hair softly.

"I know, but age doesn't even matter to me anymore. When I'm holding you, or just being with you I don't even see you as 17 years old. I just see you as my beautiful and amazing girlfriend, and nothing less." Kiba said, kissing the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and combed her fingers softly through his hair. She smiled, and leaned her face to his. He leaned in closer, and kissed her softly. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, and put more passion into the kiss. Tatiana cupped his face, and parted his lips with her tongue. Kiba placed one hand on the bed and pushed himself on top of Tatiana. They became heated in their make-out session, until Tatiana suddenly pulled away. Kiba looked at her, confused.

"Tatiana, what's wrong?" Kiba asked, looking at his girlfriend concerned.

"Kiba I need to tell you something." Tatiana began.

"Anything," Kiba replied. Tatiana bit her lip nervously. She took a deep breath, and looked at Kiba.

"You were my first, Kiba." Tatiana said, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

"You're first what, boyfriend?" Kiba asked with a smile. Tatiana laughed, and smiled back at Kiba.

"No, I mean I was a virgin until I met you, Kiba. You were my first." Tatiana said, embarrassed. Kiba laughed.

"You've got to be kidding. You? A virgin? You're gorgeous, I'd figured guys must have been all over you! And that night we had sex..you didn't seem like it." He said. Tatiana laughed.

"Nope. I promised myself not to do it until I met the right person." Tatiana said with a sweet smile.

"Well then I have something to tell you too, Tatiana." Kiba said with a smirk. "I was a virgin too." He said. Tatiana's mouth dropped open. They both laughed quietly. Tatiana smiled at Kiba, and combed her fingers through his hair.

"Well, do you still want to be my second?" Tatiana asked. Kiba smiled at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to force you into anything-" Kiba began. He was stopped as Tatiana placed her hand over his mouth.

"Kiba, just shut up and take me." Tatiana said with a smirk. Kiba flashed her a sly smile. He sat up on his knees, and undid his belt. As he slid off his jeans, and laid back on top of Tatiana. Tatiana placed her hands on his stomach, under his shirt, and ran her hands up his chest. She lifted his shirt up and over his head. While she did this, Kiba reached down and slid off Tatiana's jeans. She lifted her shirt over her head, and placed her arms around his neck. Kiba leaned over to his nightstand, and reached over and shut off his lamp. The moonlight shone a beautiful shade of blue on Kiba's face, just like the first time.

"Kiba, I'm afraid of the dark," Tatiana said softly. Kiba leaned his head on hers, his lips lightly touching hers.

"Don't worry. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, ever." Kiba said, his warm breath on her lips. Tatiana closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms tightly around his back. She moaned softly, resting her head on Kiba's shoulder. He held her close, his arms wrapped around her gently. Tatiana dug her fingers into his back, and bit her lip with a sigh. Sakura walked slowly down the hallway, clutching her somewhat round stomach. She smiled to herself, beaming like the happy mother-to-be she was. As she made her way down to the end of the hallway, she heard a faint moan come from Kiba's room. She inched her way closer to the doorway, and leaned her ear to the door. She suddenly realized what was going on, and smiled to herself.

"She is in love with him." Sakura whispered to herself, and walked away from the door.

The room was pitch black. The only light was the faint moonlight that shone through the bay window. The window, cracked open, let a cool breeze through the room. The sheer curtains danced in the wind, flowing back and forth as the breeze carried them. Tatiana was nuzzled against Kiba's chest, her dark hair framing her face. She was sound asleep, one arm draped across Kiba's chest, the other under her face. Kiba had his head resting on top of hers, his eyes closed. He was gently stroking her hair repeatedly. Tatiana nudged her face deeper into his chest, smiling in her sleep. The soft summer breeze blew again, bringing a rush of cool air into the room. This caused Tatiana to whimper in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up to see Kiba, his eyes closed, still brushing her hair gently.

"Kiba," Tatiana whispered softly. Kiba opened one eye, and looked down at Tatiana.

"Mmhmm?" Kiba replied, looking down at Tatiana. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm cold," Tatiana said, shivering. Kiba could feel Tatiana shivering, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close, to warm her up and stop the shivering. He held her close as she shook. He pulled the covers farther up, covering Tatiana's shoulders. Tatiana's shivering died down, as she pulled herself closer to Kiba. As she leaned her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. She laughed softly, and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing. Your heartbeat's just really nice to fall asleep to." Tatiana said, as she closed her eyes, listening to his soft heartbeat. She tilted her head up, looking up at Kiba. He looked down at her, and kissed her forehead softly.

"Kiba," Tatiana began, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pushed herself up, so she was face-to-face with her boyfriend. She kissed him softly on the lips, and smiled sweetly.

"I love you," She said. Kiba smiled back.

"I love you too," He said, leaning his head on hers.

"I mean...I'm in love with you, Kiba." Tatiana said, and kissed him. He pulled away slowly, and looked into her eyes.

"Then I'm happy to say I'm in love with you too. I never want to lose you, Tatiana." Kiba said.

"I'm starting college in one week. I'm not going to be able to stand it." Tatiana said, brushing Kiba's bangs out of his eyes. Kiba leaned his face to hers, and smiled sweetly.

"Then let's make this the most incredible week ever." Kiba said, his warm breath skimming her lips. He kissed her softly, closing his eyes. He pulled away, smiling at Tatiana.

"The only thing that would make this night perfect was if I could sleep here with you." Tatiana said, twirling her finger around Kiba's hair.

"Then do it," Kiba said.

"Are you kidding me? You know I can't do that!" Tatiana exclaimed, sitting up, almost knocking Kiba back. Kiba sat up as well, and leaned over to turn on the lamp. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed, and pulled on his pants. He threw his t-shirt at Tatiana, who caught it and pulled it over her head. She moved in back of Kiba, and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She rested her head on his shoulder, and kissed his neck.

"But I really want to, you know that." Tatiana said.

"I know, but I mean, don't you think it's time for your brother to find out anyway?" Kiba asked. Tatiana let out a laugh, and swung her legs off the bed, sitting next to Kiba.

"Are you kidding?" Tatiana asked, rolling her eyes. "Sasuke would kill you if he found out now." Tatiana continued, swinging her legs back and forth. Kiba placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Tatiana leaned her head on Kiba's shoulder.

"And besides, Sasuke has a lot of things on his mind right now, like the wedding, settling into this house, and the baby. Not to mention taking care of everyone here. It's not exactly the best time to add even more stress to his life." Tatiana finished. Kiba let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kiba replied.

"I never really realized how much he actually does around here. I mean, he was just going to move in here with you and Sakura, but instead he decided to let me and the other guys in too. He's a pretty giving guy if you ask me." Kiba said, looking down at Tatiana.

"Yeah, he's a pretty amazing brother." Tatiana said with a smile. Kiba looked at Tatiana for a moment. She smiled to herself.

"You really look up to him, don't you?" Kiba asked. Tatiana looked up at him.

"Yeah. Ever since we were little he's always been there for me. He always defended me, protected me, and comforted me when I needed him. That's why he promised my mom to take care of me..." Tatiana's voice trailed off. Kiba looked down at Tatiana, concerned. She took a deep breath. "...when she was dying." Tatiana said, her voice breaking. She blinked her warm tears out, and wiped her eyes with her hands. She let out a small laugh, and sniffed. "Sorry, Kiba. I just really miss her." She said.

"It's okay, Tatiana. It's understandable that you miss her. You were really young. I'd probably be the same way." Kiba said, rubbing her back. She looked up at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're amazing, Kiba. I don't know what I would do without you." She said. He held her close, and kissed the top of her head.

"I feel the same way, Tatiana. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Kiba said.


	8. Revelations

Tatiana sat in her window seat in her bedroom, staring blankly out the window at the dark, gray sky above. It was around 6:00 in the evening, and it hadn't been sunny in over three days. She had her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her head rested softly on top of her knees. The wind howled loudly outside her window, blowing the trees back and forth. Tatiana was alone at the moment, home alone that is. Her brother and Sakura had gone to the hospital to check up on the baby, and the other boys had gone out to a bar about an hour earlier. Tatiana and Kiba had been keeping their relationship a secret for almost nine months now, the same amount of time as Sakura's pregnancy. She was now 18, and was legal for Kiba. She had started college, and was home on vacation. Tatiana's mind drifted from one thought to another as she stared out at the gloomy sky.

"I wonder what he's doing with the guys," Tatiana said to herself. The high ceilings in her bedroom echoed her sentence. She was thinking about Kiba, and what he might be doing out with a bunch of guys at a bar. Different ideas of the worst thing he could possibly be doing ran through Tatiana's head. "I gotta stop thinking like this. He wouldn't do anything behind my back." Tatiana said, shaking her head. She slowly swung her legs over the window seat and onto the floor below. She drew invisible circles with her foot on the carpet. She somewhat liked being home alone, having the house to herself. She just had some alone time, some peaceful time to herself. She was currently on Spring Break, and was very relaxed without her studies for a week. She stood up from her seat and made her way towards her bathroom. A bath sounded nice at the time. No one to bother her, just simple relaxation. She sat down on the side of the bath, and turned on the water. She sound of the water was calming. Tatiana sat on the side until the water reached to where she wanted it. She climbed into her bathtub, and turned on the water jets. The jets massaged Tatiana's sides, as Tatiana laid her head back and closed her eyes. A lavender candle was lit on the side of the tub, and filled the air with it's enchanting aroma. This was the life. Suddenly, Tatiana's relaxation was disturbed by a loud sound. She opened her eyes and sat up in the tub. She looked over at the counter, and saw her cell phone rattling on the counter. She stood up and put on her bathrobe. She looked at the screen on the phone, and saw her brother's number. She flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?" Tatiana said with a yawn.

"Tatiana! What are you doing right now?" Sasuke said. His voice sounded urgent.

"I'm taking a bath, why?" Tatiana said, a tone of concern in her voice. She hopped up onto the counter and sat, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Get dressed and call the boys. Sakura's in labor!" Sasuke said, breathing heavily. Tatiana's mouth dropped open. "Tatiana! Hurry!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! I'm on my way." Tatiana said, and flipped her phone shut. She quickly ran to her closet, and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She slid a gray sweatshirt over her shirt, and ran back into the bathroom. She yanked her belt off of her pants from before, and put it on as well. She combed her damp black hair. She quickly threw it up into a messy bun, and ran out of her room and downstairs. She quickly grabbed her keys off of the kitchen counter, and ran to the door. She ran to the door, slid on a pair of black flip flops, walked outside, and locked the door behind her. It was now raining outside, as Tatiana ran to her car. She sat down in her car and slammed the door behind her. She backed down the long driveway, and pulled out into the road. She drove down the highway, she flipped open her cell phone. She quickly dialed Kiba's cell phone, and placed the phone to her ear. She drove carefully with one hand while she waited for him to answer.

Down at the bar, known as "Oliver's Pub", Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto were enjoying themselves with a couple of drinks. Naruto and Kiba were attempting to find a girl for Shikamaru, who wasn't exactly a chick-magnet. They stressed the fact that they lived in a mansion, hoping for a girl to buy into it and talk to Shikamaru.

"Come on, he's a great guy!" Kiba begged. He was talking to a young blonde woman, most likely around her mid-twenties. She was petite, with dazzling eyes. She was wearing jeans and a black tank top, her ankles crossed as she leaned against the bar. She stirred her drink a bit.

"Well, I guess--" The woman began. Suddenly, Kiba felt a numbing vibration in his back pocket. It was his cell phone. He looked at the screen and saw Tatiana's number.

"Could you hold on, just a second?" He said, and turned away from the woman. "Hi, Tatiana," Kiba said, answering the phone.

"Kiba! Where are you?" Tatiana asked, focusing on the road.

"At a bar, I already told you that, Hails." Kiba said.

"I know that! I mean what bar are you at?" Tatiana exclaimed, making a sharp turn.

"We're down at Oliver's Pub, why?" Kiba asked.

"Because I need to pick you guys up, Sakura's having the baby!" Tatiana exclaimed.

"Oh my god, now?!" Kiba asked. Shikamaru and Naruto, sitting next to him at the bar, looked at Kiba concerned. Naruto hit Kiba on the arm.

"Dude, what's going on?" He asked. Kiba waved his hand in a "Not now" motion at Naruto.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the door." Kiba said, and flipped his phone shut. "Guys, we gotta go. Sakura's having the baby." Kiba announced. The young blonde woman took interest in this.

"So who's the new mother?" She asked. Kiba looked back at the woman.

"Oh, my best friend's fiancé." He said. "Umm, did I ever catch your name?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Temari." She said with a smile. "So about your friend over there…I guess a date wouldn't be so bad." Temari said with another sweet smile.

"Cool, so here's his number--" Kiba began. He stopped when he heard the door slam open to the bar. He saw Tatiana run inside, and look around. He waved to her, and she made her way over. "Umm, sorry but we have to go. Uh, I don't know how you're going to make arrangements with Shikamaru." Kiba said. Tatiana made her way over to him.

"Kiba, we have to leave. Come on!" Tatiana said, grabbing his hand.

"Wait!" Temari exclaimed. Kiba and the others looked back. "Do you think I could tag along? I won't be too much trouble, I promise." Temari said placing her hand up as if she was making a vow.

"Uhh, yeah sure. Come on." Kiba said, and continued walking. Temari caught up to Shikamaru, and smiled at him. They made their way out the door, and ran to Tatiana's car. Tatiana sat down in the driver's seat and adjusted her mirror, looking into the back seat.

"Sorry, it's a little crowded, I know. We'll be there soon though." Tatiana said, as everyone buckled in. Tatiana stepped on the gas, and sped out of the parking lot. The hospital was visible from the bar, it was just a little bit further downtown. As the hospital entrance approached, Tatiana offered a warning to the other passengers. "Hold on!" She exclaimed, and made a sharp turn into the parking lot. Kiba's head clunked against the window. Temari fell into Shikamaru, who was sitting on the end. He blushed a dark red, and let out a nervous laugh. Temari laughed as well, blushing a rosy pink. Naruto sat tight, his hand firmly clasped around the handle above the doorway. Tatiana parked the car in the spot closest to the door. Everyone stepped out, and ran to the door.

Tatiana reached the door first, and ran inside to the front desk. She was followed by Kiba, then the boys and Temari. An older woman sat at the front desk. She was chubby, with short, curly gray hair. She was typing at her computer, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. She jumped when Tatiana slammed her hands onto the desk. The woman looked up at Tatiana, who was dripping wet from the downpour outside.

"Can I help you, Miss?" She asked, pushing her glasses up.

"Can you tell me what room my sister-in-law is in?" Tatiana asked, breathing heavily.

"I need you to be more specific, dear. What's her name?" She said, turning to her computer.

"Sakura Haruno," Tatiana answered. The woman typed quickly on her computer. The computer made a sound, then the woman looked up.

"She's in Maternity Ward, room 8. Third floor on the left." The woman said.

"Thank you!" Tatiana said, as she ran towards the elevator, followed by the others. As everyone crowded into the elevator, Kiba pushed the button for the 3rd floor. He looked down at Tatiana, who was nervously fidgeting her hands. He took her hand in his, and laced his fingers with hers. He lifted her hand to him face, and kissed her hand softly. Tatiana smiled at him. The elevator made a "ding" sound, and the doors parted open. Tatiana and the others made their way quietly to the left hallway. A large green sign read "Maternity Ward". They made their way to room 8.

"Umm, you guys wait out here. I'm going in." Tatiana said, turning to the others. They nodded, and walked to the waiting room down the hallway. Tatiana let out a deep sigh, and knocked on the door. She waited a moment, then saw the door handle turn. Sasuke peeked out the door, and opened it when he saw Tatiana.

"Oh, Tatiana, I'm so glad you're here!" Sasuke said, leading Tatiana inside the room. Tatiana could hear Sakura screaming at the pain. There was a team of doctors around her bed, all working on getting her baby out. The doctor at the bottom of the bed was shouting encouragement at Sakura.

"You're doing great, Sakura, just a little more!" The doctor said. Sasuke took his place at Sakura's side, and held his fiancé's hand tightly. Tatiana made her way to the other side, and took Sakura's other hand. Sakura looked up and smiled at Tatiana.

"Oh, Tatiana. Thank you so much for coming." Sakura said. The doctor advised to Sakura that a head was appearing. She told Sakura to push. Sakura pushed harder, yelling in pain. This continued for a few more moments. Tatiana ran out of the room and poked her head out.

"Guys! Hurry! It's almost here!" She called to the others. They shot up and ran to the door. The all stepped into the room, and saw Sakura and her team of doctors. Sakura took one last push. The doctors clapped, as Sakura's baby was brought over to a small table. Sasuke and Sakura shared a kiss, as tears ran down both of their cheeks. Tatiana ran to Sasuke, and gave him a hug. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She hugged Sakura as well, who was clearly very tired. Everyone sat still for a moment, waiting to see how the baby was. Suddenly, a small cry was heard. Everyone cheered. Temari jumped into Shikamaru's arms, throwing her arms around his neck. Kiba hugged Tatiana tightly. They were laughing with joy. Suddenly, Tatiana and Kiba's joy overpowered them. They found themselves in a blissful kiss. Sasuke looked up from Sakura, and saw Kiba and Tatiana.

"Tatiana?!" Sasuke shouted. Tatiana jumped, and pulled away from Kiba. She stepped back, realizing what she had done.

"Sasuke! Umm, I can explain!" Tatiana stuttered.

"What's going on?!" Sasuke exclaimed. Kiba let out a sigh, and looked over at Sakura. She bit her lip, the nodded her head.

"Sasuke," Kiba began. "I'll tell you what's going on."

"Kiba?! What the hell are you doing?" Tatiana asked, pulling his arm.

"Sasuke," He began again. "Tatiana and I…..we've been together for over 8 months." He revealed. Shikamaru and Naruto were shocked.

"Oh my god." Sasuke said, stepping back.

"Oh my god." Tatiana said, turning around, covering her face.

"You're kidding, right?" Sasuke asked. He looked over at Tatiana. "Tatiana, tell me this isn't true!" He asked. Tatiana looked back at her brother.

"No, it's true, Sasuke. I'm sorry." She replied.

"You're 18! He's 21! That's not right!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke! It's fine! It doesn't matter--" Tatiana began. Kiba stopped her.

"Tatiana, don't. I'll explain it." He said. "Sasuke, can we talk, alone?" He asked.

"Yeah we can talk, we can talk all you want! I still won't forgive you!" Sasuke said, making his way, along with Kiba, out into the hallway. Sakura looked at Tatiana, sweat dripping off her forehead.

"I'm sorry he had to find out this way," Sakura said. Tatiana sighed.

"Yeah, me too." She said, looking at the door.

Out in the hallway, Sasuke followed Kiba out of the room, and down the hallway. He leaned against the wall, his arms folded, and glared at Kiba. Kiba tucked his hands in his pockets, and leaned on the wall opposite Sasuke. An awkward silence filled the hallway for a few moments. Sasuke broke the silence.

"Why?" Sasuke asked softly. Kiba looked up at his friend. He let out a deep sigh, and stepped forward.

"Because I love her," Kiba said, his voice trailing off the last two words. Sasuke glared at his friend.

"You love her? Bullshit." Sasuke said coldly. Kiba was pissed. He really was in love with Tatiana, but convincing Sasuke was hard.

"What the fuck?! Why can't you believe that?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Because I've known you since my freshman year, and you've never been commited to anyone. You've never once said you loved any of your girlfriends, and they hardly lasted." Sasuke replied.

"I didn't say it because I never did. I was a teenager, I was never in love with any of them. But.." He began.

"But what?" Sasuke demanded. "Finish your sentence."

"But I have never felt anything close to what I have with Tatiana. She's an amazing girl, and she's extremely mature for her age. I love everything about her, I love her, Sasuke!" Kiba exclaimed, pointing a finger to his chest. Sasuke relaxed a bit.

"Why couldn't you tell me...Why couldn't she?!" He exclaimed, sitting down on a bench outside the room. Kiba sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Because, Sasuke. You've smothered her since your mother died. She's lived under your rules for the past three years. She was afraid of you, afraid of what you'd think. She just didn't want to make you mad." He explained. Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "And I just wanted to do what she wanted. I told her I'd wait until she wanted to tell you. I respect her, I really do." Kiba stated, placing his hand on his heart.

"I can't believe...she was afraid of me." Sasuke stated, placing his head in his hands.

"If it makes you feel any better." Kiba began. Sasuke looked up. "She has never ceased to tell me how much she loves you, and how much she looks up to you, and what an amazing brother you are. She really adores you, you know." He finished. Sasuke smiled.

"Well then I've done something right, I've wanted nothing but for her to be happy." Sasuke said.

"If you want her to be happy, Sasuke." Kiba stated. "You need to let her go eventually. She's in college, almost on her own, and she needs to have her own life and make her own decisions." Kiba said.

"You're right." Sasuke said with a sigh. "And if you make her happy...then I'm happy." Sasuke said, looking at his friend with a smile. Kiba smiled with a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke, I love that girl with everything I have. I'll treat her the best I can, I promise." Kiba said, holding out his hand. Sasuke took it, and shook his hand.

"I believe you. Take good care of her, she deserves it." Sasuke stated, standing up.

The two walked back into the delivery room. Everyone watched Sasuke and Kiba, trying to figure out how everything went. Sasuke smiled and walked over to his sister. She had a worried look on her face, and was ready to be reamed out for her secret. Instead, he hugged her. She hugged him back, and pulled away.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Tatiana," Her brother began. "I can see you're happy with him, and you're growing up. You don't need my approval anymore. If you want to be together, it's fine with me." He said. Tatiana's face lit up, and she hugged her brother tightly. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Sasuke, you have no idea how happy I am!" She exclaimed. She ran over to Kiba, and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and kissed him quickly on the lips. Sasuke watched.

'_She really does love him.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around to where his fiance had called him. She had the baby in her arms, and was looking down at it.

"Come meet your daughter." She said softly. Sasuke smiled, and walked over. He leaned over and kissed Sakura, and then kissed his newborn daughter's head. The couple smiled and giggled at their newest addition to their family. Everyone gathered around the bed as well, taking looks at the beautiful baby girl. She had Sasuke's raven hair, and for the moment she opened her eyes, it was seen that she had Sakura's emerald eyes.

"So what's her name?" Tatiana asked, looking down at her niece. Right as she asked, a nurse came in with a clipboard and a pen.

"We need her name for the birth certificate ma'am." The nurse said, smiling at the new baby. Sakura looked around at her friends.

"Her name is Kaari, Kaari Uchiha." Sakura said proudly. The nurse smiled and scribbled the name on the paper, and left.

"This is definitely one of the happiest days of my life." Tatiana said, leaning her head on Kiba's shoulder.


	9. Epilogue

About five months had passed since the birth of Kaari Uchiha, and Sakura was adjusting well to motherhood. Though she was a bit protective of her daughter, she seemed to be a great mother. Kaari was getting bigger, and she now had a thick mess of raven hair. Sakura was currently in the kitchen washing dishes, with the baby monitor close by on the counter. Suddenly, she heard a cry from the monitor, and turned off the sink. She grabbed her ring off the counter, and slid it back onto her finger. She and Sasuke had been married for two months. Sakura made her way through the living room, and into what used to be the spare room. They had turned it into a nursery for Kaari a few weeks after she was born. Sakura stopped in the doorway and smiled. In front of her was the cutest sight. There was Sasuke, standing in front of the crib, Kaari laying on his shoulder, rocking her back and forth. Sakura took a last look, and walked back into the kitchen. Sakura continued washing the dishes.

Outside was the remainder of the house. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were all in the pool, passing a water football to each other, laughing and having a great time. Tatiana, Hinata, and Temari were all laid out on the lawn chairs in the backyard, tanning and listening to the radio. Hinata had moved in shortly after Kaari was born, and she and Naruto were expecting their first child in the Winter. Temari had moved in just recently. She and Shikamaru began dating shortly after the night at the bar, and were very happy together. Tatiana and Kiba had been dating for over a year. The age difference wasn't a factor in their relationship, and Tatiana's college didn't get in the way at all. She still lived there, instead of on campus, so she saw him everyday. The three girls were enjoying their relaxation, when suddenly a wave of water came over them. The three screamed, looking over at the pool. All three of the men had squirt guns, pointed at each of their girlfriends.

"Oh, that's it. Let's go." Temari said, and the other girls nodded. The three of them ran up onto the deck, and hopped into the pool with the boys. The girls began splashing around the pool to get their revenge on the boys.

It was about 3:00 in the morning, and everyone was asleep. Sasuke and Sakura were asleep upstairs, exhausted from the baby, and had the monitor on Sasuke's nightstand. Naruto and Hinata had gone to bed early, for Hinata wasn't feeling too well, for her morning sickness often lasted through the day. Shikamaru and Temari hadn't exactly gone to sleep, but they were together, with the door locked tight. Kiba and Tatiana were sound asleep in his bedroom.

Sasuke awoke to a sound from the monitor, and quckly got up to get to the baby downstairs. He yawned as he walked down the stairs, flicking on the light in the living room as he made his way to the nursery. He could see that the light was already on in the nursery. He slowly made his way into the room, and smiled at what he saw. In the corner of the room was Tatiana in the rocking chair, cradling Kaari in her arms. She looked up when she heard Sasuke walk in.

"Hey," She whispered to her brother. He walked over and looked and his sister and tiny daughter.

"Is she alright?" Sasuke whispered. Tatiana nodded.

"Yeah, she's just fussy. I got her back to sleep though." Tatiana whispered back. She smiled down at her beautiful niece, rocking her gently back and forth. Tatiana got up slowly and brought Kaari over to her crib. She laid her down gently, then stretched her arms up with a yawn. Sasuke began to walk out of the room, when he placed a hand on Tatiana's shoulder.

"You'll make a great mother someday, Tatiana." He said, walking out of the room. Tatiana smiled, looking down at Kaari sleeping.

"I sure hope so." She said softly, placing a hand on her tummy.


End file.
